Legend of Zelda: Queen of the Damned
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: When breaking the Mirror of Twilight no one thought of what would happen afterwards. Now, Hyrule will be face to face with a true darkness from the pits of Hell and this time the Wolf Hero can't fight it alone. Spoilers for TP, post game. M for gore.
1. Legends

There is more to breaking the Mirror of Twilight than most think about. The passageway between the light and twilight is also a seal to block the beings of darkness from fully entering the light. The seal goes back into a legend that started way before the birth of the Wolf Hero.

It all started when a fire claimed the lives of a young man's family and farm. Left with nothing and no one he wandered into the forest, hoping the beast of the night would free him from the loneliness. Unbeknownst to him a wielder of light magic would come to his aid. Together they freed the other's pain and started a journey to Castle Town, not knowing the darkness waiting for them along their path. They joined the court of the King, working together to protect Hyrule.

When Ganondorf came to steal the throne the Hero took the blessed Master Sword to fight the Thief King. Upon his moment of weakness the Mage of Light imprisoned him within the Twilight. Thinking their trails were done they found themselves in a time of peace.

Years later the Mage was with the Hero's child. They thought life was at its prime, but they were wrong. The Dark Ruler, King of the Damned, Kurokon entered Hyrule. He did not seek land or power; he only sought one thing, death. At the time the Hero left to fight Kurokon, who had killed thousands by this time, the Mage was in labor with their son in the small village of Ordon.

The fight continued for the majority of the day, the Hero was slowly losing the fight and was dying. Once the Mage gave birth to her child she left him in the care of Fado, ignoring pain to help her love. Just as she joined the battle, the Hero was bleeding to death due to the wounds the King of the Damned delivered to his body. Kurokon's dark magic quickly over powered the light magic the Mage possessed. Upon her death bed she used the last of her magic. She sealed the Ruler of Darkness in his kingdom. The Mage bind the seal to the Mirror of Twilight, knowing that only the Ruler of Twilight could break it.

With the last of his strength the Hero watched his wife fade into the light, as all Light Mages do when they die. Before he died he wished to see his son. Stumbling into the village he found Fado. The villagers were surprised to see him place a kiss on the boy's head for they didn't know that he was the father. And with a smile on his lips he told the goat rancher the boy's name then left our world to join his wife in the after world.

This child, the one we all know as Link, grew up in that small village to the far south of Hyrule. We all know his tale, the journey of the Wolf Hero and the Twilight Princess. And at the end of their adventure the Princess shattered the Mirror of Twilight, thus shattering the seal placed on Hell by Link's mother. Now the darkness stirs anew under the feet of the many races in Hyrule.

* * *

Hell, a place of nightmares and sin. Moans of agony blend in with the screams to orchestrate the symphony of darkness. In the shadows of the deepest pit rested a palace that was surrounded by flames that danced and licked hungry at the blood stained bones that made up the palace walls. A twelve year old girl sat on the sharp cliff, watching with amethyst eyes as the flames curved away from her bare feet. The symphony of Hell climbed an octave causing her to look up, short ashen-blond hair jerking with her movements. A small smile formed on her pale lips as she stood, the black dress she wore falling to her ankles. The light of the flames danced across her perfectly white skin as she stared vacantly above her head.

Purple and black swirls danced above her and rusted golden rings showed the doorway to places in Hell. In each one showed tortures that no mortal on earth had ever experienced. Large winged beast flew freely from ring to ring, people chained by their necks to the lashing tails of the beast.

A woman's screech of pain echoed from one of the rings, pulling the young girl below out of her thoughts. With a quite sigh she turned on her toes and walked to the skin covered doors. The flames reached towards her then shot to the sky, attacking one of the souls chained to a winged beast. Nothing in Hell was safe, they very ground you walk on was a danger. Escaping the ring you were in only meant you were out of the frying pan and into the fire.

The twelve year old's feet made no sound as she traveled over bleach white bones. Without stopping her walk when two, skin and skull covered doors stood in her way she just pushed the large doors open. The skull handles hit the walls with so much force they shattered causing two screams of agony to echo out. The room was nothing but a dark pool of blood surrounding a single chair made of multiple types of bones. In that throne was a large figure, the King of Hell, Kurokon.

His frame was covered in harden, bleached bones that served as his armor and a cape made of human, Zora and animal skins sown together. Kurokon's skin was like old rust, his eyes were hollow sockets with a small gleaming light in the center, and he had no hair just curved spikes embedded into his skull.

"What do you want?" Kurokon growled and glared at the small woman before him. She stood straighter, not letting her husband's words bring her down as the symphony climbed even higher. "Speak or leave my chambers!" He bellowed as the girl checked his body language. A smirk formed on her lips at what she read. After giving a small bow, she turned on her toes and left, the doors slamming closed behind her. The young girl let out a chuckle as she calmly walked out of her palace. Once she was out a winged beast shot out of one of the rings, five souls screaming at the end of its tail.

The beast's body was serpent like that was as long as five Blue Whales with large, feathered wings with a wingspan of two miles, and six claws like a cheetahs scattered about its body. The Carrier's head was that of bull and catfish-like feelers. Its tail was scaled, whip like and lashed out wildly. Chains attached to the souls were embedded with spikes that dug into its skin. Upon the normal rider-less beast rode a single man. He forced the Carrier to land and jumped off, landing in front of the woman.

The man stood around six foot three with dark brown skin, wavy brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pony tail. Olive green eyes looked down at the small woman before him as a smile tugged at his copper-red lips. His outfit was a white button down shirt with a brown blood stained vest over it, torn, bloodied, faded beige pants over his long legs and on his feet was nothing.

"The seal has been broken my beloved." A beaming smile formed on her face at the word beloved. The man's long limbs embraced her as the Carrier let out a roar and swung its tail about, earning screams from the chained souls.

"And that fool of a king is oblivious to what has transpired above, my dear Remus." The male, Remus, grinned showing his surprisingly white teeth. The twelve year old queen reached up to pull his head down into a passionate kiss. There was a flash of dark pink lighting across Hell's sky when they parted, lips still close. "You must stay here as to not draw attention to our plans. Kurokon is a fool but he's not blind." She whispered against his lips. Remus gave a nod, bringing his forehead to rest upon hers.

"Be safe in Hyrule, Amethyst." He said while intertwining his fingers with hers. Amethyst nodded and allowed herself to be lead to the Carrier by her love. Once they were seated on the large, scaled beast of Hell its claws dug into the black coals that was the ground and propelled itself up into the air. In a linear line it shoot skywards, towards the first ring of Hell to let its queen pass through the seal and into the land of Hyrule, the chained souls screaming in agony the entire way.


	2. Challenge

Amethyst watched with vacant eyes as people scurried about with stones and other building supplies. The rain was a soft, steady downfall as the rebuilding of the castle started. Rubble was everywhere; the head of Farore was lying in a pile of mud, almost like the destroyer of the castle wanted to show her high disrespect. The Queen of the Damned fallowed the guards as they hoisted Farore's marble head up into a wagon full of the goddess's parts as well as her sisters'. Amethyst let out a sigh then walked up to one of the taller, bulkier guards. He turned and looked out at her.

"Little girl you can't be here. It's unsafe." He said while the others darted around to clear the area. They would have to wait till the rain stopped and the land dried before they started to rebuild, the main goal now was to clear the area before the mud consumed it. The guard cleared his throat to get her attention as her eyes locked onto a cloaked rider on a white horse. The beast was covered in dried and wet mud from the calves down and the rider remained spotless other than the rain.

"Little gi-" The guard's words were lost as the twelve year old grabbed the white armor he wore and flung him to the wet ground. Mud flew up and spattered all over her body and dress. The white horse let out a terrifying whine as it reared, sending its rider to the earth. Amethyst let a cruel smile spread across her lips as she stood on the guard's chest. He whimpered out fearfully causing her smile to turn into a scowl of disgust. She knelt down and the scream he let out was more petrifying then a Redead's. The Queen of Hell stood beside his trashing body, blood filling his empty eye sockets and falling down his face like tears. His screams of agony caught everyone's attention.

"Pitiful." Amethyst said as she flung the two brown eyes on her index and middle fingers to the ground. Without any hesitation she brought her bare right foot forward and stepped on the oculars. The rider stood, her brown hair poking out from under the cloak. Baby blue eyes glared at the younger woman as she drew her thin bladed sword. Amethyst smirked as the man's screams crescendoed as his body, armor and all, were consumed by flames. "Light versus the Darkness, Hell against Earth." She said as the town's people and guards panicked and fled. Princess Zelda pulled her hood back, her fair fingers fisting painfully around the hilt of her sword.

"I don't know who you are but where ever the Light and the Dark faceoff at, the Light will triumph." She said as the rain fell harder and the gales swept up all the small stone and sticks scattered across the broken ground zero. Amethyst chuckled sourly as she approached the future queen of Hyrule. A quick flash of light echoed in the grey heavens above as Zelda trusted her sword forward. Her blue eyes slowly grew wide as dark blood dripped to the matching colored soil.

"Fool." Zelda felt her face sting at the harsh slap across her face as mud greedily clung to her fallen body. The Queen of the underworld ripped the thin sword from her being then tossed it carelessly to the ground. Zelda stood to her feet watching the young girl with horror as she walked calmly towards her. The white horse reared and whined in pure panic before turning to flee. The Princess of Light grabbed the reins and gracefully swung onto the white mare's back. Amethyst scowled as the hoofed beast galloped off in pure panic, with its rider. Scanning the area as she started to walk around the ruins, her amethyst eyes landed on the figure of Naryru. The Queen stopped as she sneered at the Goddess of Wisdom before spitting blood on her marble body.

"Fleeing me will only delay Hyrule's fate. My judgment is final." She said while casting her eyes to the stormy, furious heavens. "And once Hyrule falls I'm coming for you three...the Golden Goddesses will lay broken at my feet." The challenge was declared as lighting struck not even a yard away. The storm picked up, the rain pelting the Damned Queen painfully and the wind turned cold. It was almost like the Golden Goddesses were daring her to try. Amethyst turned and waved her hand in a dismissive matter as she started to walk through the thick mud towards Castle Town. "I challenge you and you three dare me to try," She stopped by the wagon and lifted Din's head in one hand and Farore's in the other. The Queen of the Damned walked back to Naryu's body and rested one of her feet on her head. "I dare you to try and stop me!" She yelled to the heavens while crushing all three heads simultaneously. With a pleasant smile on her face the young girl walked away, leaving the rubble behind her.

* * *

Zelda pulled on the reins of the white mare on the Great Bridge of Hylia. She whined in protest, wanting to get away from the dark force that hung heavily in the area. The princess looked back at Castle Town as she pulled her cloak tighter and over her face. A soft gasp escaped her lips as a winged, serpent like monster shot into the sky, a single chain dangling from its tail. The beast let out an earth shattering roar as it straighten in the sky causing the horse to rear in fear and take off, running over a Bulblin archer.

The monster stood and shook its head, earning him spots in his vision. Once his eyesight cleared, he started to frantically look left and right for the source that knocked him down. If he would have looked up he'd see a large Carrier with a rider, and a single soul hanging from its tail. The soul's screams lost to the wind and thunder.

* * *

The Queen of the Damned's face was emotionless as the freezing wind whip harshly. Her pale lips set in a perfectly thin line. Zelda escaped, and now more work had to be done to make up for this. Her nails dug into the Carrier's scales causing it to let out another roar, lashing its tail out to make the guard's soul scream out. Only one soul out of an endless number. Amethyst looked to the ground, so much could prove to be a hassle, and so much could go wrong. Her eyes narrowed as the sun behind the nightmarish storm set, night was her court. The hassles should be eliminated before the day breaks across the horizon.


	3. Couarge and Horror

A whispering breeze swam through choppy blond hair as the sun dance on the clear water of Ordon Spring. Fairies rested their light pink wings on the rocks above the water as the Wolf Hero ran a wet rag over the dusty red coat of his large, mare, draft horse. She let out a whine of happiness then shook her head, flinging water from her long white mane onto her rider. Link let out a mute laugh as he tried to shield himself from the water. Epona nudged him with her nose, knocking his green cap to the clear water. He gave her a mock stern look then smiled as he picked it out of the water and shook it to dry the hat faster. Then there was a panic sound of birds. Link turned and saw Trill and the Golden Cucco flying at him with full speed.

"Help! Monster!" Trill screamed at the top of his bird lungs as he flew into Link's hat. Epona snorted and stuck her face into the hat to see what just invaded her rider's headgear. The Golden Cucco clucked nervously as it tried to swim in the water towards the fairies that now danced on the water's surface. Link pushed Epona's head out of the hat so Trill could perch on his shoulder and then he could place his still damp hat on his head. The bird panted and his green eyes wide in fear. "Help! Giant sky monster!" He said before letting out a loud, frightened screeched right in Link's ear causing the Wolf Hero to flinch and Epona to snort.

"Monster in the Sacred Grove!" Link lifted the trembling bird off his shoulder onto Epona. The large mare watched him with black eyes then nudged him. He shook his head and pointed to the two birds then pulled the Ordon Sword out of its sheathe on his back. He returned the Master Sword back to its home after _she _left. Link shook his head and ran towards the Faron Woods, he couldn't think of _her_, it was still too painful. The only reason a monster would enter the Grove would be for the Master Sword, even if they couldn't touch it. This monster was obviously strong and not only threatened Faron Woods and all the animals and Coro, but the entire village of Ordon and the people that lived there.

* * *

Link's mouth opened in shock at seeing the poisonous, purple fog gone. It was impossible for that heavy fog to just suddenly vanish after a year of it stubbornly remaining. Only fire could clear a path. His electric blue eyes widen at the thought of a fire so big and strong to dispatch the poison but not char the surrounding wildlife. Cautiously, the Wolf Hero walked towards the path the where the remains of a once great guardian tree stood.

The blue Bokoblins watched him with frightful eyes from their caves and holes in the large trees. The Deku Babas staid hidden, close to the warm soil, trying to sink themselves in the earth. He wondered what could scare such monsters that they wouldn't attack him in hopes of a free meal. Link gripped the Ordon Sword tighter as he approached the flat tree stump where the Golden Cucco normally was. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the large gaps. There was no way to get to the Grove without him being in wolf form and _her _or the Golden Cucco.

The young blond hero cast his gaze towards the decaying tree. The monkeys along with their boss and the female one must be scared out of their minds with such a dark force nearby. Link took a deep breath before sheathing the blade behind the metal Hyrule shield. With determination shining brightly in his blue eyes, the Wolf Hero took a few steps back then sprinted full force at the edge.

On his hands and knees, Link panted like a beast that was continuously chased without rest. He looked up at the entrance to the labyrinth that was the Scared Woods. An eerie quite filled the normally musical area. No birds sang, no chattering of puppets, and the Skull Kid's horn didn't play Saria's Song. Forcing himself onto his feet, the Wolf Hero drew the Ordon Sword as he entered the vast forest.

The first step was normally when the Skull Kid appeared before him and asked him to play as a method of leading him to the Scared Grove. Now the first sight in the labyrinth was a trail of broken puppet parts. Link fallowed the trail with silent steps and guarded eyes. His mouth parted in horror at the sight that greeted him when he came to the solid stone wall that blocked the entrance into the Scared Grove.

Heavy, steel chains where tied to the large, tree branches and hooks held the skin open. The Skull Kid was open like a hardcover book on a flat surface. His lantern, hat, and horn lay uselessly below his hanging body. The child guardian's entrails were either hanging from his small, limp body or spattered on the soft grass. In a half circle behind the Skull Kid was the heads of his puppets. The horrifying sight was a clear warning to anyone that they should turn around and run.

Link's electric blue eyes harden into cold, animal eyes. In his rage he would have shifted and tore the monster ahead to pieces. He fell into his battle stance, giving the blade an experimental twirl as a weak, exhausted, frightful cough came from above him. When Link saw who made the sound he dropped the sword in shock, the Skull Kid was barely hanging onto his life. He rushed forward to try and get the child guardian down but the small being shook his head so weakly you wouldn't have been able to tell if he moved at all.

"Useless. I'm too weak," The Skull Kid took in a deep, shaky breath. "Go to the Grove. I give, you-" A powerful cough shook his dying body causing Link's heart to break at seeing anyone in such pain, he even aimed to cause a quick, painless death to every enemy he faced. "My eternal permission to enter, the Scared Grove. Protect it and the woods. Free us from the monster." He said and with a carefree, child like smile on his face the Skull Kid passed into the afterlife. Link felt a feral growl bubble in his throat. Without thinking, the Wolf Hero charged towards the Scared Grove, Ordon sword gripped tightly in his left hand.


	4. The Start

If the Scared Grove wasn't in ruins before it was now decimated. The two guardians that once stood at the entrance were not in rubble but in complete dust. Claw marks tore angry at the hard soil like it was soft clay at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Trees were snapped in ragged cuts as if some beast had chewed furiously on them. The once holy grounds were torn asunder by the flying monster that Trill had told Link about in a rapid panic.

Link felt his throat tighten as if someone had shoved the hot sands of the Gerudo Desert in his mouth. He swallowed the bile feeling down as his brown hide boots carried his trembling body up the uneven, damaged stone steps towards the Master Sword. The sight there was no different than the decimated area outside the stone wall. The only difference was the Master Sword and its graying marble pedicle was untouched and the earth around it was overturn in colossal amounts.

The Wolf Hero had no words, even if he could speak, to describe how devastating this sight affected him. Hesitantly, Link took the first step forward, electric blue flashing to every shadow. He let out the breath he was holding and approached the Master Sword at his normal pace. The Wolf Hero let the Ordan Sword fall from his gloved hand to the broken earth. Link's hand curled around the crossed pattern on the silvery blue colored sword's hilt. With a forceful tug on the blade it slide out of its marble resting place like it was a white hot knife to butter. The Master Sword sent out a wave of pure light, blinding Link.

"Bravo, bravo!" Link spun on his heel, the Blade of Light slicing through the air, to face the owner of the voice. A tall, thin figure was clapping, a walking stick standing straight out of the overturn earth. Based on the figure's voice alone the Wolf Hero could conclude that it was a he.

The man was draped in dark purple robes, white, torn, dirty white pants that covered his pasty legs to a point above his knees, dirty sandals on his feet, and a worn, brown strip of cloth bearing the golden Triforce was tied around his narrow waist. His face was concealed by the hood making it look pure black. A single, rounded, bright red eye was in the center of his face, watching the Swordsman unblinkingly.

Link spun the Master Sword in his hand, familiarizing himself with the blade's weight. The cloaked man chuckled, the sound coming out like 'kukuku'. The Wolf Hero's electric blue eyes narrow venomously at the clear display of disrespect.

"Put a muzzled on, Link. I didn't cause this destruction, even if it's beautiful." The figure let out another round of his chuckles. Link permitted confusion to grace his face but his body remained a mass of coiled springs. With a strained grunt, the mysterious figure jerked the walking stick out of the ground, nearly falling over in the process. He let out more chuckles as he walked towards the Wolf Hero.

"You look confused. Don't be, after all I can read minds." Link recoiled taking small, trained steps backwards away from the figure, which caused more chuckles. "I also know that a birdie times two told you of a monster here, and that you just missed him," He sighed dreamily as his head turned to the sky, stopping his walk. After a moment the figure looked back at Link, a mischievous glint in his single, red eye. "And his rider, what a beauty." This new information caused the Wolf Hero to perk up. The figure chuckled, now in front of Link.

"My, you are quite the looker. If I looked even as half as good as you I'd be running a different business back home, other than a job dealing with Poes." Maddening chuckles escaped the man, giving Link a harsh pat on his cheek. The younger of the two growled, earning the walking stick hitting him on the head. "No growling wolf! That's also for killing my Poes!" He chuckled insanely as he slapped his knee. Once he calmed down, the figure started to walk away.

"I'm going to be nice and give you two things. My name is unimportant but you can call me Hunter, and the place you need to be is Castle Town." He said. Link was about to question him, knowing the man could read his mind, but he vanished without Link even catching him. He growled slightly, and then he sheathed the Master Sword. Now he needed to find a way back to the village.

* * *

Night quietly and slowly consumed the sky and the vast lands below. The moon was just a shiver in the silken black heavens, bathing a select few in its light. Link, who seemed to work his best under the cover of night, finished packing the last of his items into Epona's saddle bag. The large mare turned her head to see her master. The last time this familiar weight was on her was on the trip back home from the departure of Midna. Link gave her a comforting pet on her flank.

"RAWWWK! You're leaving!" Trill yelled as the Golden Cuccoo clucked calmly from the bottom of the stairs. "WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEE!" Trill screamed out as he flapped his wings in a panic. The Cuccoo squawked nervously and flew to Epona's saddle, golden feathers flying. Link let out a sigh and held up his arm for Trill to perch on. Without hesitation, the parrot roosted on the Hero's arm. Careful to avoid the Golden Cuccoo, Link pulled himself onto the saddle, gripping the reins in his free hand.

"You're leaving?" The soft voice caused Link to look up, only to gasp as his sharp blue eyes landed on Ilia. Her hands were clasped together, almost like she was praying. She stared up at him, waiting for the answer she'd never receive. "Link, why-" The blond teen was confused on why she suddenly stopped and wouldn't move. Link was about to slide off the saddle to make sure she was alright but his body seemed to be frozen in the riding tack.

"What an ugly human girl!" The Wolf Hero's bright blue eyes flashed to the shadows as Hunter stepped out of them. He let out his 'kukuku' chuckle at seeing the frozen hero. "Nifty little spell, eh? One three beings know it, one of them dead." Hunter's voice dropped a level before walking towards Ilia. Link gasped as the ghostly man grabbed her blond hair by the roots and carelessly tossing her to the side. A growl escaped the Wolf Hero's pale lips as his childhood friend fell in slow motion to the cool grass.

"Calm it wolf!" Hunter snapped, swiftly hitting Link on his head. Pain flooded his senses as dots blurred his vision. Once the enigma made it to Epona and her rider he whispered something low in her ear. The horse blinked slowly, in the slow spell herself. Without warning, Hunter slapped the red draft mare on her flank with his wooden walking stick. Link felt his body jerk violently, Trill and the Golden Cuccoo barely hanging on as Epona took off running at her top speed, towards the Faron Woods.

"Link?" Ilia asked as she rose from the ground, wondering how she got there. Her pale blue eyes widen seeing her secret crush gone and the surrounding trees were deathly quiet. Ilia sighed, holding one hand to her heart. Why would Link take off without a word? Unknowing to her a purple robed figure watched her from the trees with one, bright red eye, chuckling quietly to himself.


	5. Insanity

The ground was hard, lumpy, and ice cold. Nothing, other than being controlled by Ganondorf, could match the icy floor. Zelda's pale eyelids fluttered open, her blue eyes taking in the damp, stone room. As the princess rose from her laying position she not only noticed the tack from her mare was thrown carelessly in a corner, covered with rags, the blue saddle and reins with the golden Triforce stood out brightly but her own, equally bright, clothing was laying on the stone flooring, covered with a pile of dust and random, broken items.

The princess gasped as her dark blue eyes looked down at her outfit. Her once dark cloak was now ripped in numerous places and entire pieces were torn completely from it. Zelda was thankful that her undergarments remained untouched, but the holes that showed her pale skinned cause great discomfort within her. She had never shown such parts of her skin before. The future queen of Hyrule started to panic when she realized her sword was back at the building grounds, more or less lost. Zelda jumped as the rotting wooden door to her left swung open and hit the wall with a harsh sound.

"Morn'n Miss. Purncess!" The southern drawl was unmistakable as a lanky woman walked in with her bare feet slapping against the cold stone. Zelda's eyes flashed down to her own feet were dirty, broken sandals rested. "Like mah shoes?" The woman asked seeing the princess's gaze turn to her feet. Zelda turned to the woman, taking in her appearance for the first time.

Her hair looked like it used to be a beautiful shade of red that hugged her heart-shaped face jaggedly, like it was cut with a dull blade but was caked with grime, oil, and dirty making it a black color. The lanky woman had startling bright green eyes that stood out on her dirt covered pale skin. With a closer look this 'woman' seemed to be no older that fourteen. She was tall for such a young woman and was rail thin. The girl's nails, on both her hands and feet were chewed on. She wore nothing more than a rat chewed on blanket sewed closed with holes for her head, arms, and legs.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked while she stood. The girl grinned, showing her yellow and crooked teeth.

"Mah name's Alexia. Purdy name, eh?" She asked while walking over to the white, blue, and gold tack and covered it with more dust. Alexia did the same thing to the bright clothing. "'Orry 'bout ya clothing. People 'ere in Outcast Cove don't have purdy stuff. So I had to hide it. Ya horse is outside, had to cover her up. Mud does wonders." Alexia said as she rose from her kneeling position.

"Outcast Cove?" Zelda asked her body tense near the door, ready to flee if she had to.

"Yah. Outcast Cove is 'ome to bad people. Mah mom 'nd dad were bad people." Alexia spoke while tugging harshly on her hair, eyes suddenly wide. "Ya wanna live ya gotta know the rules." The girl suddenly pushed past Zelda, grabbing her wrist on the way. The princess gasped and tried fiercely to pull her arm free. Alexia blinked as Zelda freed herself, her blue eyes like cold gems as she watched the insane teenager.

"Explain yourself." She demanded while rubbing her wrist. Alexia's wide, foggy green eyes narrowed before clearing up and returning to their normal size.

"'Orry purncess. People 'ere aren't always bad, but most of 'em are mad." She looked away in shame before perking up. "Come outside!" Alexia said in a very high pitched voice before running out of the second and last room through an open archway with no door. Hesitantly and cautiously, Zelda fallowed the insane girl outside.

Outcast Cove looked just as dead as a burnt down forest. The soil was hard and cracked under Zelda's feet. The sky was a grey-purple color that matched the earth below it. There was no green plant life; the only plants were brown and only a few inches tall. All the houses were like Alexia's in size and color. Some had doors and others were missing their roofs. The people of Outcast Cove wore very little, all rags, and covered in dirt. Cliffs with no cracks, completely smooth encircled the entire village, leaving no way in or out.

Zelda felt her once white mare nudge her. She stroked the horse's neck as Alexia stared at a building that rested right against the cliffs. This place felt like it was timing with evil and the Triforce on Zelda's hand stung painfully at her skin, as if telling her to hide.

"This is Outcast Cove. I have no idea how ya got in 'ere but." Alexia shrugged her shoulders as she joined the ruler of Hyrule. She went to pet the mare but as soon as the teenager's hand touched her fur the mare reared and let out a sound of pure panic. Alexia fell backwards as the horse galloped off in fear. Zelda looked down at the fallen girl just as her Triforce sent an electric current through her being. Her sapphire blue eyes flashed to the shack of a house that Alexia was staring at.

Purple and ghostly blue light lit the candles at the doorway. But that wasn't the thing sending the unbearable feeling of fear through her and causing her Triforce to act up. It was the girl entering the building. Zelda's eyes widen seeing the small, twelve year old dressed in black enter the building. It was the same girl that attacked her at the castle. The princess's breaths started to come out short and rapid at the mere sight of this dark entity.

* * *

Hunter swung his sandal covered feet back and forth as he sat on his bed. Poes, of all types, floated about the room. The single roomed shack was completely dark other than the eerie light given off from his Poes.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you. Kukuku." Hunter chuckled as the Queen of the Damned entered his 'house'. Her amethyst eyes scanned the room in one sweep, clearly unimpressed.

"You knew I was coming." She stated bluntly as the Poes fled to Hunter's side of the shack, trying to distance themselves from her. Hunter chuckled again, his walking stick across his lap.

"Yes, I knew. Can't you see I've cleaned up!" His maddening chuckles escaped him as he slapped his knee. Amethyst glared at the enigma, she didn't come here for idle chit-chat.

"Then you must know why I'm here. Stop taking up time. Tell me or I'll slaughter every Poe in this world, the useless creatures they are." She said causing the spirits to scream out in horror. Hunter's single, bright, red eye darkened to a crimson color.

"They belong to no realm, they listen to only one. You touch them and you will receive no information from me, understood!" He yelled, grabbing his walking stick and slamming it forcefully into the stone flooring, shaking the whole room. Silence laid thickly in the air as the couple stared at each other, neither willing to back down. Amethyst waved her hand, the shadows twisting around her to form a chair of willowing black wisps. She sat down calmly, crossing her legs and arms. Hunter snorted under his hood, jerking his walking stick free, a three foot hole were it was.

"The information." Amethyst said, slowly losing her patience with the Poe Master.

"You wish to know about the Master Sword, and the Fairy Tears." He paused to watch the queen nod her head slightly. "Two powerful things in Hyrule. Together they are the only thing that can kill a ruler of darkness, such as yourself." Hunter chuckle softly to himself. "The Master Sword can only be drawn from its stone pedestal by a hero, someone who thinks of others about his, or her, own well being. A hero that has a pure heart and boundless courage that is unmatched. While it stays within its stone pedestal it blocks out all evil from touching it, and in the hands of a hero it slices through any being of the dark. In either form it purifies. Only two heroes have ever held the Master Sword in the entire time it has been around. Even its maker couldn't handle it.

"Fairy Tears can be used by anyone to heal and strengthen themselves. It is made only by Great Fairies, and there are few of them left, and granted only to those they see fit. Some people get a hold of these tears but few no what to do with it. If the wielder of the Master Sword was to bathe the blade in Fairy Tears then it can kill a ruler of darkness." Silence consumed the air at the end of Hunter's speech. Amethyst uncrossed her arms, laced her finger's together, and leaned forward in her chair.

"Where is the last of the Great Fairies?" she asked. The Poes froze in their flight as Hunter chuckled.

"In the Gerudo Desert, the mesa to the southwest. Inside lies the Cave of Ordeals were five Great Fairies stay." As soon as his words were spoken the Carrier beast crashed through Hunter's roof. The Poes screamed in terror as they raced to the farthest coroner of the shack. Amethyst stood, her chair fading as she did. She smirked as she climbed and straddled the great beast. Without another word the Carrier shot toward the sky in a linear line, carrying three souls on its tail.

* * *

Zelda watched in pure fear as she watched the Carrier rise into the sky, all too soon disappearing into the dark sky. Her sapphire eyes flashed back to the now decimated shack. A soft gasp escaped her lips as a single man stepped calmly out. His single red eye locked onto her form in an instant. Zelda found herself standing straight and holding her head regally as he approached her, walking stick in hand. Hunter paused just a foot in front of her and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Take your dress and tack from inside Alexia's house. Take your horse and lead it to the ruins of my house at night. A tunnel will be hidden behind a large plank of wood. That tunnel will lead you right to the Zora's Domain, Princess Zelda." Zelda's eyes widen as he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of Poe spirits. She blinked in confusion, wondering how he knew her name. The ruler of Hyrule shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. A part of her wanted to ignore the man's words, but the stronger part of her said to get ready.

Zelda watched, from a makeshift bed that was just a pile of rags on the floor, as Alexia slept soundly. Her dress was tucked tightly in one of her saddle bags. Silently, the princess stood and walked out of the sleeping corridor. The royal mare stood patiently at the open archway, mud caked reins on. Zelda lifted the saddle from a pile of broken pots and placed it on her mare's back. Second nature to Zelda, she easily tried the tack on and started to lead the mare towards the ruins of Hunter's house.

"Easy." She spoke softly into the horse's ear as she started to snort in mild panic. Zelda pushed the wooden plank to the hard earth. Just as Hunter said a tunnel, just big enough for the horse was there. Without a second thought the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom led her mare inside, blocking the tunnel entrance with the same plank once fully inside. "Let's go girl." Zelda said as she re-grabbed the reins and started the walk towards the Zora's Domain.


	6. All A Game

Link ran his gloved hand softly over Epona's coat, finally succeeding in calming the frantic mare down. Trill shook in fear as his wide eyes watched every shadow in Hyrule Field's southern half. The Golden Cucco slept silently in the hero's lap. Epona shook her mane at the emptiness and silence of the field. Her mind echoed with the Poe Master's words and her flank stung where the man had struck her.

_Ensure your rider makes it safely to Castle Town. Let no harm befall him. _The words were on replay in the draft horse's mind. She knew her master could easily fight hordes of monsters and leave without a single cut on him. Hunter confused her with his words. Why was it so important that no harm grace Link? Her ears twitched at the sound of a Kargarok's leather like wings flapping above. Link let out a gasp and Trill screamed in terror, waking the Golden Cucco, as Epona reared and galloped head first towards Castle Town.

The Kargarok watching with gleaming yellow eyes as its prey ran off. It could see a few golden feathers mixed in with the kicked up dust. The large flying monster stretched out its talons, preparing to dive at the horse. Epona heard the beast dive in a whirl of wind; she started to panic knowing she couldn't dodge the attack or out run the monster now.

He couldn't see it, but Link knew there was a Kargarok was somewhere in the sky. The Wolf Hero swiftly pulled out the Hero's Bow and knocked an arrow. Gracefully, he turned in the saddle, the Golden Cucco still on his lap and Trill on his shoulder. Link brought the bow up, electric blue eyes aiming on the sound of beating wings. Without hesitation, he released the arrow into the dark skies. There was a dying choke as the Kargarok fell from the black clouds, its body fading into darkness before hitting the grass of Hyrule.

If she could have, Epona would have smiled with relief as Link twisted his body back into the saddle the right way. He was safe, and the stairs into Castle Town's southern entrance was coming into her sight. Her body started to slow down as she climbed the slopes; the adrenaline was ebbing out of her. She stopped just a few feet from the bridge.

Link rubbed Epona's ear in a sign of thanks. If it wasn't for her sudden change in her slow walk to the fast gallop he wouldn't have know about the Kargarok that was hunting them. The Wolf Hero slid off the riding tack, the Golden Cucco flying a short way, clucking up at him. Link gave Epona a sympatric look as she folded her legs under her, eyes closing in exhaustion. He gave her another rub on her ear before heading towards the capital, Trill on his shoulder and the Golden Cucco walking behind him.

* * *

"Link! What brings you here?" Telma asked while sliding a drink down the bar towards a customer. Link smiled at the older woman, taking a seat in front of her. To his left sat a crying Jovani as the two birds claimed the seat to his right. Louise jumped down from the wooden planks holding numerous vases and sat on the bar next to her master.

"I don't get many costumers now a day," Telma said with a spark of sadness. "The only people that come here now are the Postman, the poor broken hearted man next to you, the doctor, and the Hyrulean Soldiers. Every now and then Shad, Aru, and Ashei visit. I don't see much of Rusl since Uli had her daughter." Her eyes took on a glassy shine, making Link guess she was thinking of Renado. He blushed slightly and looked away, discomforted by the thought. Telma grinned as she poured him a glass of clear water. The Wolf Hero smiled his thanks. As he sipped on the cool water Link wished he could talk and be able hold a conversation with people. His blue eyes watched as Telma left him to tend to her costumers.

"Rawk! What now?" Trill asked flying up to Link's shoulder. The two birds eyed Louise as she started to clean herself using her white paw. In all honesty the hero didn't know what was going to happen. Hunter wanted him to come here but the reason why was beyond him. Link chugged the rest of the water, watching as Telma handing Jovani another beer. He wanted to gag, how anyone could like the smell and taste of alcohol was also beyond him.

"Hello Wolf." Link spun at the voice, surprised to see Hunter standing behind him. He busted out in his insane way of chuckling, swatting the Golden Cucco out of his seat. The bird screamed at him in anger and flew away, smacking into Louise sending them to the floor behind the bar. Hunter sat down where the Cucco once was.

"Can I get a glass of Hyrulean Fire Water? My house just got **BLOWN UP**! Kukuku!" Hunter yelled as he roared with chuckles. Telma glanced between the cloaked man then to Link before turning to the bottles. The Poe Master turned to the Wolf Hero. "I see your horse is good at fallowing orders, now let's see how birdies do." Link watched as the enigma held up a finger for Trill to perch on and as the Golden Cucco suddenly flew to the top of the bar, Louise jumping up to the bar shelves.

"Trill, go to your master near the Zora River. Cucco, return to Rusl's home." As if by some magic the two birds flew out Telma's open window and into the morning sky. Hunter's bright, red eye turned to Link as Telma placed down his drink. He waved her off causing the busty woman to glare at him before walking away.

"Listen up Wolf because I'm only saying this once. You need to head off to the Cave of Ordeals, it's important that you do so right away." Just as Link was about to question him, knowing the man could read minds, he was gone with his drink, a twenty green rupees on the bar. The Wolf Hero sighed then gave Telma an apology smile as he left.

* * *

Hunter watched Link from the stone gate surrounding Castle Town, swinging his legs back and forth, his cane across him legs. For now the chess board was even but tipping dangerously into the enemy's favor. Zelda was safe for now with the Zoras, Link was on his way to the Cave of Ordeals, and the Queen of the Damned was out of his hair, for now any way. With any luck the Wolf Hero would kill two birds with one stone, but one would be fine. Now he needed to alert a certain Sheikah and check on Zelda as well as a certain fairy. Hopefully, the Queen would leave Outcast Cove alone. If all worked out everything would be over soon. Hunter chuckled as he faded into a cloud of Poes, what wishful thinking.

* * *

**I've decided to cut this chapter into two parts. I hope that's okay. Updates will stop until I get back from Washington because I'm going to a get together on my Dad's side. You guys can also check my profile for update information. **

**Also. Hyrulean= anyone who lives in Hyrule for example Zoras, Humans, ect. Hylian= the elf-like race in Hyrule for example Link and Zelda.**

**Like I'm American (where I'm from) but I'm part German (my "race"). This means you (hopefully not, but that would be cool) can be a Hyrulean Zora!**

**Ta-ta for now~ **


	7. The Meeting

Link felt the adrenaline slowly ebb out of his body from fighting Bulbin Archers, a Baba Serpent, Helmosaur, and a few Guay. Sunlight poured into the room as Cuccos basked in its warmth. The room was full of brightly painted wood, all of it mis-matched with each other. Bubbly music filled the air, a polar opposite feel to the battles Link just faced.

The Wolf Hero let out a sigh as he approached the man at the ledge with long strides, something that became a habit after his adventure and the need to get places. When he first meet the clown like man Link had nightmares about him; all of them greatly unpleasant. Falbi was a lot scarier than his partner in business.

"Well, hi-" Falbi blinked as the 'one big guy' quickly handed him a red rupee. Link waited for the clown to move before taking a few steps back, staring straight out the small opening. Once his makeshift runway was clear his took off in a sprint.

Falbi could only watch as the blond Hylian ran full speed off the ledge, his golden hair flying across his face. The teen's lean body fell easily into a perfect diving form. The clown leaned over the ledge to watch, only to flutter his eyes and fan himself.

"What a cutie!"

* * *

Link felt the cool waters of Lake Hylia wash over him as he dove through its surface. The Wolf Hero righted himself and broke through the sparking surface, greedily taking in air. He stretched his arms in front of him and glided through the water, his green clothes gaining weight the longer he stayed in the lake.

There was a few things the Hylian hated; one was being shot out of a canon. The Oasis flight was no different. The door shutting behind you and locking, enclosing you in darkness. The jerky movements as the building spun and moved skyward. The happy music that was always drowned out by the blood pounding in his ears. It didn't fit the mood of this canon at all.

And landing face first in sand didn't help with the whole flying experience either.

Link pushed himself to his feet, spitting out grains of sand as he did. The flight and the hot sun warmed his clothes and body as quickly as the water had invaded them. His electric blue eyes couldn't even see the cave over the giant sand dunes, but he did see a Bullbos was digging in the sand as it looked for its next meal.

Cautiously, the Wolf Hero approached the boar with silent footsteps. It calmly snorted as Link pulled himself onto the wooden saddle and held the leather reins firmly in his hands. He had ridden these beasts before and although they would let you ride them they were prone to dash if something spooked them. Link whipped the reins lightly to start the last leg of his journey towards the Cave of Ordeals.

* * *

An exhausted grunt escaped parted pink lips. The cool breeze from the cave was welcomed as it washed over Link's heated body. The Wolf Hero unsheathed the Master Sword as he jumped down into the first pit. Confusion swept over him when no Red Bokoblin rushed at him, but the stone door was open. Link tightened his hold on the blade of evil's bane as an ominous feeling chilled his entire body.

Nothing was here. No monsters, no Great Fairies, nothing. The Fairies' pools were completely empty, just dried stone. Link shivered as he jumped down into the fiftieth pit. The trio of Darknuts that normally welcomed him wasn't there, just like every floor before. He pushed himself forward towards the last Great Fairy, only to stand frozen with the first step. His electric blue eyes trembled with fear as a pink tongue darted out from parted lips and licked up blood that had fallen on her face.

The twelve year old gave the Wolf Hero a cruel smile as she the head in her right hand at him, causing him to take a panicked step backwards as it rolled onto his boot. Loosely gripped in her other hand was a Darknut's giant sword, her entire body covered in blood. Amethyst let out a cold, chilling laugh as she carelessly dropped the weapon and approached the hero.

Link's body trembled in pure fear as he made the mistake of looking into the Queen's eyes. Her pale hand fisted the collar of his green tunic. Slowly, she pulled Link down to her level.

"There's no reason to run from you anymore, Wolf Hero of Courage," The Queen's breath was ice cold against his ear. She scuffed at Link's title. "More like a little scardy cat." Link's eyes remained glued to the dirt floor in terror as Amethyst smirked silently to herself. She pulled her free hand back, a black flame consuming it. One thing the Hero should learn was to never look the Queen of hell in the eye.

A sharp gasp escaped Link's lips as fire burned through his body. The small girl shoved him to the side harshly as his vision started to fade. Link watched her blurred figure reach for his fallen Master Sword, only to jerk her hand back as a white light shielded it from her, burning her hand. The Wolf Hero listened as the Queen walked away before fading into the pain inside his body.

* * *

"Hey," The voice was soft and airy in Link's ear. Painfully, he forced his eyes to open to see a blurred woman kneeling next to him. She was nothing but a blur of white and shades of blue. He let out a confused grunt, straining his eyes to see. It looked like she had faint wings on her back. Link's electric blue eyes fluttered in relief when she placed a soothing hand over the spot Amethyst struck. "Watch out." Were the woman's final words as her imaged faded with a loud, beastly roar.

Link's eyes snapped open as his body landed harshly on the hot sands. Chewing on his hat with large canine teeth was a Carrier. Its dark eyes landed on him as the Wolf Hero rose from the ground. The green hat fell from the Carrier's mouth in shreds as its tail lashed out behind it, five souls wailing out in agony. Link rolled away just as its massive teeth dug into the sand where he was moments before.

Sand poured from the Carriers' jaw as it raised its head. It snorted as the hatless hero pulled the Master Sword from its sheathe, looking at it confused for a split second before hardening his gaze on the beast. Link twirled the sword once as the giant beast reared, four claws attacking the air. As the Carrier crashed back down, spaying sand out in all directions as the Wolf Hero rushed towards the beast.

The Carrier stared vacantly at the exhausted hero before it. Painful breaths escaped its open jaws. The man turned, giving the beast an apologetic look. He walked towards it, barley able to lift his own sword with both hands. The Carrier's body was numb but it could feel the limbs it lost: a wing, three claws out of its six, and both whiskers. The sand around the duo was dark crimson in the setting sun.

Link couldn't walk anymore so he let his body collapsed on the nose of the Carrier, a growl rumbling deeply in its chest. Using the beast the Wolf Hero forced himself to stand with one hand. He mouthed 'sorry' as he drove the Master Sword into its skull. Its chest stopped heaving as Link fell backwards. He didn't want the Carrier to suffer in its last hours. The blood stained hero let his eyes close in exhaustion as he fell into a slumber, a hawk circling above the battle field. Just as the sun shaded its last few rays a rider's shadow fell over Link.


	8. Starting the Count Down

Zelda ringed her hair out, having just passed under a waterfall, as her eyes beheld the beauty of the Zora's Domain in the setting sun. The princess tugged on her mare's reins leading her down the path to the base of the large, majestic waterfall. A female Zora guard stood at attention at seeing Hyrule's ruler.

"Princess Zelda? It's an honor to see you. Might I ask what brings you here?" The aquatic woman asked, her face blocked by the helmet all guards wear. Zelda smiled, giving a respectful bow to the Zora.

"I'm afraid that I am merely passing through. But might I ask if a flying beast or a woman dressed in black has passed through?" The Zora shook her head.

"Sorry milady. No beast or lady in black has visited us." She said. Zelda smiled and bowed again. If Amethyst and her beast hasn't come here then the princess would have to leave before the Queen found them.

"Thank you, have a good night and may the rivers always be full of fish for the Zoras." The two women exchanged bows before Zelda continued on her way. The white mare nudged her master in comfort, knowing the princess's thoughts were on her people and the horrible powers of the Queen. Zelda smiled and ran her hand over the horse's coat in thanks.

* * *

Link hissed, throwing an arm over his closed eyes. He regretted that decision as a scream of agony tore from his throat. The Wolf Hero sat up; tears of pain cascading down his face. Everything hurt, both inside and out, and there was nothing he could do to stop the endless waves of pain.

"Drink." The voice was smooth as a silver goblet full of pearl colored liquid was placed to his lips. Link gasped in pain as he drank, even something so simple was done in agony. A cooling feeling swept over him as the liquid traveled down to his stomach. Link coughed slightly as the stranger removed the goblet. He carefully met the gaze of his savior.

The man was dressed in a skin tight blue outfit with white bandages wrapped around his arms and his head. Golden hair covered his left eye and some poking out around his right. A strange symbol was on a large piece of white fabric on his chest. Magenta eyes watched Link, the man's body ready to move, as if the Wolf Hero was already on his death bed.

"Sheik, give Link some room to breath." An elderly voice filled the candle lit room. Link turned to the sound seeing the woman who helped Ilia. She seemed to be sewing a new hat. The Wolf Hero gave her a gentle smile before looking a Sheik. The man now sat on the table across the room, legs swaying as he pulled out a lyre and started to strum the strings. Link found himself drifting back into the comfort of sleep as the potion started to heal and the hum of the lyre cleared his mind.

Link awoke a few hours later, his body liberated from its pain. He sighed in relief before noticing that a freshly made hat was folded on the night stand next to him, the Master Sword and his shield resting against the wood. The Wolf Hero slowly pushed himself out of the bed, keeping the blankets over his groin. A blush settled on his cheeks at seeing his flesh bare, as bare as a bandaged torso can be. Quickly, Link dressed himself and strapped his equipment back on. With a roll of one of his shoulders the blond hero left the small house.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Hunter chuckled, sitting on the back of a large tan stallion, his mane and tail jet black, and yet there was no tack. "Sheik can ride bare back." The Poe Master said, answering Link's unvoiced question. Link's electric blue eyes narrowed at the man as he slide off the large horse.

"You need to head to the remains of the once Great Deku Tree-" Hunter froze in his sentence, his one bright red eye staring at the hero. He chuckled in his insane way before leaning closer to Link. "For a mute you sure ask a lot of questions. But, none the less, I should provide you with some answers and reasoning." The enigma said as he started to walk away, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "There's a fairy there. She goes by Navi."

* * *

Zelda stared vacantly at the shimmering stars in the high heavens above her. The royal white mare walked at a calmly paced gait across the Eastern Hyrule Field. It didn't register to her that there was no monsters and how abnormally dark the night had become, even when day should be rising over the hills.

'That man, why does he keep sending me to places...?' Zelda thought, having just run into Hunter on her way back to the castle. He screamed at her, yelling that now wasn't the time to return to Castle Town, that she needed to head to the Southern Field at once. With that he sent her on her way, not leaving until she was galloping away on her mare. He had done something to her, but she was frozen and couldn't see if he had hit the mare or not. The princess's head snapped up, pulling on the reins sharply causing the horse to rear up at the sudden jerk. Dark soulless eyes glared up at her through red hair.

"'At wasn't nice of you to leave." Zelda's eyes pulsated with fear at the words Alexia spoke; only the girl in front of her didn't look like the young girl in Outcast Cove. All her veins and arteries were pumping black fluid through her and darkness seemed to radiate off her. "The Queen said 'at I was purdier than you. Said she will make me purncess, if I kill you." The princess of Hyrule had no means to fight, her sword long ago lost to the mud of the castle's ground zero and her bow was in the noble's house she was staying in until the castle got rebuild.

The royal mare reared as Alexia took a step forward, sending her rider to the harsh ground of the Hyrule field. The large saddle bag flew off as well, landing just a few inches from Zelda. Her blue eyes widened see a few arrows scattered outside the bag, some poking out of it along with her bow. But what surprised her the most was her sword, laying readily at her feet.

* * *

Link looked over his shoulder as he heard Epona whine from the gate. He sent her a smile before walking down the small hill while lighting his lantern. Once lit and tied securely to his waist, the Wolf Hero pulled the Master Sword free from its sheathe. The poisonous purple fog was returning, meaning the monsters would be brave enough to try and attack. Link took a deep breath before plunging himself into the mist.


	9. Voice

Zelda jumped back as black fluid spewed from some of the gapping wounds on Alexia, mainly the one where an arrow was still embedded into her neck, and from her mouth. As the vile liquid hit the ground it burst into red flames, reaching hungrily towards the princess. The red head outcast held onto the wound on her shoulder, gagging on more of the black liquid. The ruler of Hyrule gasped in pure terror as Alexia lunged at her, hands clasping painfully around her neck.

"Give up your soul to Hell!" It no longer sounded like Alexia and the southern accent has been lost to Farore's wind. All that was left was a demonic growl, a beast trapped in the body of a young girl. Zelda's blue eyes rolled into the back of her head as oxygen was cut off completely. Feebly, the princess of light clawed at Alexia's hands, thin lines appearing and black ooze ran out of the fresh wounds. The world was fading around her, spinning in bright and dull colors. In the madness of suffocating Zelda prayed for the Goddesses to protect her people.

* * *

Morning sunlight danced between pieces of rotting wood into the over grown chamber inside the decaying Deku tree. What seemed like a rounded piece of wood with a leaf with holes in it to form its face swayed gently, jingling slightly as it did. It was playing a cello, a song coming from the instrument that reminded Link of the sky.

In the middle of the room, flying about in a dance to match the song, was a blue colored fairy. Link's hand flew to the spot where Amethyst had touched him and the mysterious woman healed him. A cooling sensation filled him just by seeing the fairy, the same sensation he had when he was healed. The music suddenly stopped and there was a jingling sound in front on him. Link looked down and knelt to be eye level with the wood spirit, as the Wolf Hero though it to be.

"Are you here to see Navi, swordsman?" the voice was like that of a small boy's, a voice that Link couldn't help but smile at. The hero nodded to answer his question. "Can you not speak?" This question wasn't happy like the other but full of sadness.

"Markar, he hasn't come to be questioned. Why don't you play us some more of your music?" The fairy asked as she joined the pair. The wood spirit, Markar, waddled away, the bell chime sound filling the room as he did. There was a moment of silence before a softer, quieter song filled the chamber. Navi's small body turned to Link, her wings moving slightly to keep her afloat. "I was told to grant you something when I finally met you, Link." The Wolf Hero was confused by her statement, more so when the fairy moved to his throat. A blush formed on Link's face when it felt like warm, full lips kissing him there.

"Wh-" The blond's hand flew to his throat as the dry, raspy sound escaped him. Navi let out a sound that was the fairy way of laughing, a sound of silver bells. His electric blue eyes were wide as he wet his lips. "I," He paused as searing hotness flooded his throat. The music stopped as Markar joined them, carrying a cupped leaf filled with water. Gratefully, Link took the leaf and drank the cooling water. "Thank you." Link said as the rawness in his throat was soothed. His voice sounded weird to his ears, having spent his life as a mute then suddenly be able to voice the words he could only mouth was a bizarre feeling.

"I was told to give you your voice, by an old friend. She-" Navi shook her body as Markar left to play his music, knowing it wasn't his place to interrupt. "There are more important things right now. There's a dark force building within the walls of Castle Town. I fear the worse."

* * *

Zelda held her stomach, a trail of saliva falling from her lips and onto the burned ground. Alexia's body lay motionless as her own flames consumed her. The princess's body jerked as she dry heaved and more water escaped her open mouth. Everything ached and seeing the Keeper of the gates was enough to make even the bearer of wisdom sick.

"My Goddesses, thank you." There was a moment before she faded into the Keeper's world where she noticed her arrow and was able to rip it from Alexia and trusted it into her forehead. Zelda's body shivered violently as she forced herself to stand. Just as her knees where about to give out she felt her white mare beside her, so Zelda used the saddle to hold herself up. She looked longingly at her weapons, covered in blood and black ooze.

"Princess Zelda!" The brunette turned to the light baritone voice, her dark eyes widening seeing Link ride up to her on Epona with a fairy flying next to his head. The Wolf Hero quickly jumped off the still moving mare and gently held Zelda up by her waist. She watched him with confusion as Link lifted her onto her royal mare and went to collect her weapons.

"How?" Zelda asked as the blond hero handed her the bow and sword. Link titled his head at her question before his eyes lit up, figuring out what it was the princess was asking.

"Navi gave me a voice." He said giving her a small smile. Zelda looked at the blue fairy, giving her a grateful nod. The princess dug into her saddle bag and quickly downed a small bottle of red, thick, liquid. She let out a long, relaxing sigh as the potion weaved its way into her wounds and restoring her energy. Link pulled himself back onto his saddle and looked as Hyrule's ruler. "Are you alright to travel?" His voice, although it sounded better still retained a raw scratch inside his throat.

"Yes. Don't worry over me, I'll recover."

"I don't want to rush, but the darkness in Castle Town is growing larger than what I predicted." Navi said flying out in front of the pair and circling the entrance with her small body. As the Wolf Hero and the princess galloped towards the capital city of Hyrule, the flames burning brightly in the raising sun died. The spot where Alexia's body laid was bare, burn marks outlining untouched grass in the shape of a young girl.

* * *

**Got this chapter out quick as I could because of the beautiful review left by** **_calynbug12111 _which made my day when I read it. Now some questions~ What's going on in Castle Town? Is Alexia dead? Where is my cookie? We'll find out this and more in the next chapter! **


	10. Summoning

Castle Town was eerily quite as the soldiers patrolled the empty streets. They stopped at the sound of hard hooves galloping over the stone roads. Their screams filled the air as they ducked, a white and a red mare jumping over the soldiers. One of the smaller ones fainted from the quick fright. The two bearers of the Triforce raced up to the ground zero of the royal family's old castle. The riders pulled on the reins as they came upon a scene they weren't ever going to forget.

Amethyst stood, her arms stretched up to the heavens as dark wisps twisted violently around her. Moans of agony and howls of demonic beast filled the area as the ground burned in black fire in the shape of an upside-down Triforce. A smile, a twisted smile of madness, was on the young queen's face as the light of the dark flames danced across her pale skin in a loving way.

"Wolf Hero, you've been quite the bothersome pest. First you kill my pet and now you dare to interrupt my summoning." Her voice, though it was in its cold, hallow tone, was spoken with mirth. Zelda's blue eyes widened as a Carrier's head appeared from the center burning flames, the part of the empty triangle. Cold laughter echoed from Amethyst's parted lips as the beast forced its body free and took the sky, seventeen of hell's souls chained to its tail. "And you, Zelda, killing my Alexia. She showed such promise and before I could see the full extent of her power you whisked her away."

Link went to get off the saddle but to his horror he was frozen. His electric blue eyes flashed to Zelda, finding her stuck in the same spell. In the back of his mind he thought of Hunter, but surely the enigma wouldn't side himself with hell. As the flames grew bigger he noticed the Poe Master standing away from the summoning, in the only shadows the flames did not touch. Hunter brought up his cane to where is lips would be, as if to tell them to remain silent.

The black flames reached angrily at the sky as they parted, leaving a path for the King of the Damned. The blackened flames danced across his bleached white amour of bone. Human, animal, and Zora skins were all patched together to form the cape that trailed the ground of Hyrule. The King himself was just as menacingly looking as his outfit with old rust colored skin, hollow eye sockets with a gleaming light in them, and curved spikes in his skull acting as his hair.

To the shock of both Link and Zelda, Amethyst bowed. Her pale forehead nearly touching the ground. "My king, I have brought you the Wolf Hero." The Queen spoke while mention towards Link. The gleaming light in Kurokon's eyes shined bright with murderous intent as he say the splitting image of the woman who sealed him away for so long. As the King of the Damned walked with long strides towards the hero, his wife shadowed his footsteps.

Link felt adrenaline pump wildly under his skin, wanting to stop the Royalty of the Damned from hurting anyone else. His electric blue eyes stayed locked onto Kurokon, never noticing Amethyst skirting to his other side. The Wolf Hero tried to flinch away as the king traced his cheek with rough finger tips.

"Oh how I've waited for this day. Now the son of the Hero of Time and the mage will die. Ready to meet your par-" Blood gurgled from Kurokon's lips as the sound of sizzling flesh mixed with the crackling flames. Amethyst cringed while holding tightly to the Master sword, the blade glowing in a pale purple light, a sign of fairy tears. With a cry she released the blade, her pale hands covered in harsh burns. As the queen backed up towards the flames Kurokon fell to his knees, the light in his eyes fading.

"He's dead, my beloved." Amethyst said as two arms appeared from the flames and wrapped around his love while the owner of the arms stepped out. The tall man's skin was dark brown that matched his long, wavy hair. Olive green eyes watched as the king fell completely, the Master Sword sticking straight out of his back, with a smile on his copper-red lips. He wore a white button down shirt with a brown blood stained vest over it. Torn, bloodied, faded beige pants over his long legs. He seemed to be unaffected by the flames burning his bare feet.

"Yes my dear, but right now you're hurt." Remus said bringing up the queen's hands to his lips and kissed her burnt palms. As this happened Link and Zelda felt their bodies being freed from Hunter's spell. Olive green eyes glared at them as he pulled Amethyst closer. Remus turned to the flames and soothingly said, "Kill them, Alexia." With those words the flames flattened out in a wave of heat, Remus and Amethyst disappearing in the chaos.

Where the flames once burned now stood a monstrous pile of rotting flesh and fat that was once Alexia. Long, stretched arms dragged the ground near her immobile body. She rolled her head back as black ooze drooled out of her mouth and hit her body, small flames burning there before the mound of flesh consumed it.

Link felt the spell wear off and hastily slide off of Epona, pulling the Master Sword from Kurokon's dead body. Zelda was by his side in a heartbeat, bow drawn and an arrow knocked. Alexia gurgled and reached towards the pair. The Wolf Hero slashed at the arm once it past by, spraying black ooze and thick blood all over. The mound of flesh roared as an arrow of light pierced into its body. Soulless black eyes locked onto Zelda as Alexia reached out and smacked the princess with impossible strength.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he rushed to her side, blood fell into her pale face from a cracked skull. The Wolf Hero turned to Alexia, rushing forward. The battle continued on, well into the hours of the day. The two bearers of the Triforce slowly piercing Alexia's body and Alexia spewing out her black ooze, setting the ground zero on fire with harsh flames.

Link panted as he fell to one knee, sweat coving his body. None of his battles had ever lasted so long before. Just as the Wolf Hero dropped Alexia's two long arms stretched out and pulled him towards her, making him drop the Master Sword in surprise. Link's scream of agony was unbearable as Alexia sank her sharpened teeth deep into his stomach and chest. She lapped at the blood that now stained his clothes, the poison in her saliva keeping the wound open.

Zelda's dark blue eyes narrowed in anger as she pulled her last arrow out and knocked it. Her small hands shook in fear of hitting Link but seeing his body hanging limp in Alexia's swelled up hands steeled her nerves. With a silent prayer to the Golden Goddesses, Zelda released the arrow. As the mountain of flesh let out a defying roar as the arrow sailed through the air and hit her in the forehead, Zelda rushed forward and caught the falling Link.

"No!" She cried as she clung to the body in her hands. In the light of Alexia's burning body laid an immobile wolf in Zelda's arms.

* * *

**Found my cookie~ Well to clear up something from chapter eight. Yes, I know Sheik is a girl, Zelda actually, but seeing as Zelda is already in the story and is not Sheik I made her a him. **


	11. Their Link

Midna let out a long sigh as she let her pale grey legs dangle over the arm of her throne, getting disapproving looks from the Twili council as they watched their princess. She vacantly gazed off into space, trying to ignore the ripping feeling in her stomach and chest. Her red eyes scanned over the old seat holders in the council and the only single young male, whose yellow and orange hair was being grown out and held back in a pony-tail, despite the looks he would get. Midna sat up seeing a woman standing in the doorway, confused on why a Great Fairy was in the twilight Realm.

Her skin was pure white and her long hair shimmered in different shades of blues. Giant transparent pale blue wings stood proudly on her back. Her ice blue eyes were rimmed with white and a soft blue light encased her. The Great Fairy beckoned the Twilight Princess with a slender index finger before fading through the door.

Without caring about what her council would think of her Midna stood and walked towards the door, the pain increasing with each movement. Numbly, she heard the old Twili yelling after her and the young blood, as some called him, telling them to back off. Mentally the princess marked down respect points for him. For added measure to get the point across that she didn't care Midna slammed the door shut behind her forcefully. The beautiful Twili woman broke off into a run after the fleeing Great Fairy.

The hard stone of the castle gave way to the soft petals of the Royal Twili Garden as Midna continue to chase after the Great Fairy. Her bare feet dug into the dark soil to spot herself when she spotted the fairy near the edge of the garden, over looking the City of Twilight. There was a moment of silence before the last Great Fairy spoke.

"Link's dieing, and I can't save him." Navi admitted as she faced Midna. The princess's red eyes widen n fear and panic. Link couldn't die, he survived saving both realms and she had yet to tell him what she wanted to say the day she shattered the mirror. "I can send you to the realm of Light, since Zelda blessed you with the power to walk in the light." Without a second thought the ruler of Twilight stepped closer to Navi.

"Take me to him."

* * *

Everyone watched in awe and shock as the long limbed Twili woman entered the inn of Kakariko village. Zelda was on her feet in a heartbeat as Renado stared in wonder as the two princesses shared a brief hug before leading the new comer to the bed where the blue eyed beast rested. Link's breathing was strained and it sounded like something liquid was stuck in his lung. Midna carefully reached towards her hero, feeling his fur before looking at Renado.

"What's wrong with him?" Her voice was pained, harsh and bitter. She would not let Link die, even if it was beyond her control. Renado was unfazed by the Twili's snappy question but merely joined the princesses.

"He's been poisioned, and we don't have the antidote to cure it. If I had the venom of whatever did this to Link, I'd be able to make one." Midna nodded before turning to leave and find whatever did this to her wolf. "But," The word caused the Twili to pause, a hand holding the doorknob in a death grip. "In less the twenty-four hours it won't matter." Midna bit back a growl then looked at Zelda.

"Who did it?" Zelda's eyes widened at the sheer will and anger in her friend's red eyes before speaking.

"Alexia, she has the aura of a twisted soul. You'll know it's her when you see her." Once the words left the lips of Hyrule's princess Midna left the inn. She walked up to Epona, who was standing next to a white mare. The Twili ran a grey hand over the red fur before climbing onto the tack. The mare reacted to Midna's control as if she was Link, feeling the familiar presence in the woman as with the shadow that was always with the Wolf Hero. With a snap of the reins Epona and Midna started the hourglass, counting down the seconds to the possible death of their Link.


	12. The Game Continues

Ilia sat on the deck of her house, a longing look in her green eyes as she stared off into the sky. Link was gone again, and she couldn't help but remember the last time he returned, and if he would be like that again. When Hyrule was saved and the children returned Link also did, but he seemed so lost and broken. Ilia had watched as he locked himself in his house for the first few nights and when he came out he would smile, but behind his electric blue eyes she could tell he was missing someone close to him.

A sigh escaped her, she had a feeling that her childhood crush had found someone on his adventure. Ilia's musings were cut short as a loud, horror-filled bleat of the Ordon goats cried out. Her father had warned her that sometimes a stray wolf will find its way into the pin. The young woman stood and grabbed a walking stick nearby the door; he also said a good hit over the head would send the wolf back into the forest.

Bright green eyes widened in horror at the sight that greeted her. Beady eyes watched her from over the mutilated goat corpse. Large, red, insect like wings stretched out from the woman like body. Her skin was sickly grey and twisted with burns, sword slashes, and arrows sticking from it. The lower half of her body was completely gone and replaced with an enlarge wasp-like stinger, just as grey and sickly as the rest of her.

The monster stood from its meal, chunks of meat and rivulets of blood fell from her lipless mouth, rotting fangs showing proudly. Ilia dropped the stick she had grabbed in shock as the creature gave a few flaps of its wings and took to the sky. With a banshee shriek the woman charged towards its newest prey. Ilia closed her eyes in fear and brought her arms up in from of her in a pitiful defensive attempt.

Ilia slowly opened her eyes and gasped seeing the monster trying to rip apart a glowing, golden shield with white designs all over it. There was a scoff behind her and the human girl turned, eyes widening as she saw a beautiful woman watching the insect like woman with bright red eyes as she slid off Epona's saddle. The shield fell in a shower of black squares; they faded into nothingness before touching the ground. Ilia watched in awe as the light grey and black skinned woman with blue designs walked towards the now hissing monster.

"You must be Alexia. Not a pretty as your name makes people think." She said before a golden spear formed in her hand, with the same designs as the large shield that was there not too long ago. The monster, Alexia, hissed and her beady eyes were alit with rage. Ilia felt a rush of wind as the strange newcomer grabbed her by the waist and easily carried her away. The human watched as bile landed where she was once standing. Flames shot up in anger where the bile landed and Alexia hissed as she chased after the fleeing Twilight princess and human.

"Stay put!" Midna whispered harshly as she dumped Ilia into the barn before rushing out. The Twilight princess stood in front of Alexia, glaring at the twisted human. There was no warning as bile sailed past her. "That wasn't very nice!" Midna growled. Alexia ignored her and dived for her newest prey, a screaming hiss escaping her throat as she did. Ruby red eyes narrowed and a lethal body twisted in a fluid, dance move. There was a whistle of wind and then nothing.

Ilia stood from her crouching position as Midna reached into Alexia's decapitated head, violently ripping out one of her fangs. The blond held a hand up to her mouth in disgust at seeing flesh and fat hang from the tooth. The Twili calmly shoved the fang and its tag-a-longs into a bottle, tucking that safely into Epona's saddle bag. As Ilia approached the woman the goats bleated nerverously, all huddled up in a group near the edge of the grazing grounds.

"You deserve more." Midna said to Alexia's head as she kicked it towards the body. Her eyes were blazing with anger before pity entered them. Ilia shivered and stopped close to the princess as she spoke in her native tongue, Alexia's body and head disappearing in black squares. The green eyed woman flinched when the foreign beauty turned and faced her.

"Y-you," Ilia took a deep breath then looked from Epona to the woman. "You know where Link is. Please take me to him." A thoughtful look crossed Midna face but she wordlessly climbed back onto the riding tack. Ilia felt hopeless, thinking the woman was going to leave and-

"Come on. I'm rushed for time." The Twilight princess snapped, she would hold this girl fully responsible if she was too late. Ilia blinked before getting on behind the Twili.

"Thank you." Midna gave a grunt in reply as Epona galloped full speed back to Kakariko Village.

* * *

Amethyst smiled over at Remus, the water, scents, and bubbles surrounding her as she sat in a large marble bathtub. The queen reached over and took her lover's hand in her newly healed one. The dark skinned man brought the hand to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of her fair hand.

"My dear, are your hands feeling better?" Remus asked in concern as he reached forward, not caring about getting wet, and cupped Amethyst's cheek. A sigh escaped her parted lips as her smile grew.

"They are. I'm so glad to be with you again. Hyrule or Hell, there's no difference between the two if you aren't by my side." The young queen whispered before claiming her lover's lips. In the back of her mind she could hear Alexia's dieing shriek and then as her soul was torn from her control. Honestly, Amethyst could care less for the pawn she just lost, her king was with her and nothing else mattered.


	13. Reunion

Midna slid off the worn saddle then turn to give Ilia a hard look. The message was clear; the younger woman was not to fallow. The Twili grabbed the bottle with Alexia's fang in it before rushing into the inn. Ilia sighed and stroked Epona's smooth coat, a rejected look in her green eyes. She knew Link was inside the building, but something serious must have happened if she wasn't allowed to see him. Silently, a few tears escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheeks, leaving salty trails behind.

* * *

Link slowly opened his electric blue eyes. Everything was blurred and sounds were muffled. There was a mild shout of what seemed to be his name before two small hands cupped his face. The fog that clouded his vision faded hastily under the soft touch. The Wolf Hero's hand flew up to hold the hand, his eyes wide with disbelief as he stared up into red irises hugged by yellow scleras. His throat tightened and tears threatened to break free from their prison. Link's free hand, shaking, reached up to cup Midna's face. Her hand softly covered his and a smile he remembered throughout his adventure with her formed on his face.

"If you go and get hurt like that again I'll hit you." Midna's tone was serious and so was the look in her eyes, but behind it Link could see the relief that was there. The Hylian licked his lips and swallowed what saliva built up in his mouth.

"How are you here? The mirror was shattered." Surprised entered the Twilight princess's eyes at hearing Link talk but it was replaced with a glint of joy. Slowly, as to not jar Link's healing body, she sat down next to him, lacing her fingers with his and holding them in her lap.

"Navi helped." Midna said softly then sternly glared at Link as he sat up. "What do you think you're doing? Moving will only make the healing process take longer." The Wolf Hero chuckled and smiled at the Twili.

"There's a hot spring up on the cliff. It helps the body heal faster. Could you help me get there?" The princess let out a huff then looked at Link with a glint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Sure, because if I don't you'll just go up there anyway." A smile formed as she spoke and stood.

* * *

Link let a long groan escape his parted lips as he lowered his half naked body into the hot spring water. His tunic was folded and placed on one of the nearby rocks along with Midna's long headdress. The Twili lowered herself into the hot waters beside Link, a relaxing sigh going from her.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Link asked as he felt the tension of his sore muscles ebb out of him and his wounds felt numb as the spring waters worked its magic. Midna chuckled and glanced at the Wolf Hero with a playful glint in her red eyes.

"It does, but you still shouldn't have moved. You always were an idiot, rushing off into battle without a second thought." The princess said as she scooped up the water and let it slip through her fingers. Link opened his mouth to retort that it was her rushing him to save her realm and then the light realm. His retort never left his lips and was soon erased from his mind as Midna used her arm to splash a good sized wave of spring water at him, soaking him fully. Midna's laughter filled Kakariko Village, starting the cuccos down below.

"I thought you said I shouldn't be moving?" Link asked, not able to keep the playful tone out of his voice as he splashed the Twilight princess back. Their laughter and the sound of water splashing, sometimes gentle and other times violently, rang from Kakariko to the base of Death Mountain.

* * *

As night fell like a thick blanket dotted with holes to allow light the playful, joyous air was laid down to sleep and the serious air that was needed to address the pressing darkness swept in. The Wolf Hero, Twilight princess, and the future queen of Hyrule sat around a table littered with cracks and dents. The fire they built moments ago danced, its light flooding the room with warmth. Navi rested softly on Link's shoulder but was just as important to the meeting as any of the others.

"This has to end. Amethyst is growing stronger, I can feel it, and every moment we sit by to recover she hurts more people." Zelda's hand went to hold her chest where her heart was. "I can feel them crying out." Link glared at the broken table with his electric blue eyes. He remembered the fear and terror by simply looking the Queen of the Damned in the eyes, what power could she have in battle? He looked over at Midna as he felt her smaller, but equally callous, hand take his.

"Then let's end this. We have them outnumbered now with Alexia no longer among their ranks. Together we can do this." Link felt himself smile at the Twili words before standing, keeping his hand locked with hers.

"We were able to save the realm of light and twilight. We defeated Ganondorf together." His hand held tighter to Midna, as if finding strength in her touch. "As long as we're together and watch out for each other than we can stop them." At this Navi perked up, flying off Link's shoulder and flying to the center of the trio gathered.

"Link's right! And with the Master Sword and Great Fairy Tears then we have a high chance of winning!" The four shared confident, determined looks, none of them underestimating their opponent. That would end in their deaths.

Two horses took off towards the Eastern Hyrule Field, the small sliver of the moon lighting their path. Left behind was a blond haired, emerald eyed human. A single tear trailed down her cheek but an unreadable expression was in her strikingly colored eyes as she watched the two mares disappear down the path.


	14. War

The center of Castle Town was barren, the only two figures there was the Queen of the Damned herself and her lover, Remus. Amethyst walked along the small stone wall the court fountain, her pale hand clutched in Remus's as he walked with her. They paused and turned to the pathway leading to the eastern gate.

"It seems our heroes are coming to save the day." The small, ashen blond haired girl said as Remus helped her down. She let out a cold laugh and pulled her lover down into a kiss, dark shadows forming at their feet. Twisted mutations grew and danced as they formed from the darkness at the Royalty of the Damned. Amethyst allowed Remus to twirl her away, shadows billowing from her dressed and crawled to her hand, forming a large deformed morning star. Remus calmly reached into the pool of shadows that formed at his feet, pulling out a Zweihänder, dark, black fluid dripping from the blade's tip.

"I'd like to see them try, my beloved." The dark skinned man spoke as the twisted shadows took on a more solid form behind them. The two lovers watched as the proclaimed heroes rode into the square, their mares protesting the advancement, sensing the evil and malice dancing freely in the tense air.

Link slid off Epona's saddle with ease and grace, pulling the Master Sword from its sheathe. The blade hummed in its wielder's hands, the Great Fairy Tears giving the grand blade a strong purple glow, unlike the pale weak light it gave off when the Damned Queen wielded it. Midna was by the Wolf Hero's side in a heartbeat, her Twili spear grasped tightly in her small hands. His other side was flanked by Zelda, her regal bow knocked with an arrow, aimed right at the Damned Royalty. Navi's once blue aura was now red with the will to fight, even if she was far too small to wield a weapon.

Amethyst's lips were parted as soft, airy laugh escaped her. The one hand that wasn't holding the beastly morning star was held lovingly in Remus's. The young Queen looked at the heroes, a cruel smile on her lips as she glanced at the small army of twisted shadows, twitching and ready to obey her every command without question. "Kill them." Those simple two words unleashed chaos, and in the middle of the wave of darkness, parting around them and reforming once they gave their queen and king a wide enough arc, was Amethyst and Remus sharing another kiss before their weapons would clash with the heroes.

* * *

Zelda leaped away as Amethyst's morning star crushed the earth where she was standing. The queen's purple eyes flickered to the Princess of Hyrule, the iris flickering golden-green before lunging again. The brunette gasped as one of the grotesque spikes tore at her soft flesh. A rivulet of blood slow seeped from the cut. She watched in horror as Amethyst leaned down to the spike that harmed her and helped tear apart her dress.

A pink tongue darted out, tracing the spike lovingly as her purple eyes watched her, much like a wolf would to a lamb. "I've got you now." The Queen of the Damned purred as she easily lifted the monstrous morning star. With all the speed and grace of a Zora in water the twelve year old charged.

Link felt sweat roll from every pore in his body, leaping to the side and falling into a Great Spin. The twisted shadow monsters that strayed too close screamed in agony as the blade of evil's bane sliced through their dark flesh, like a hot knife to butter. The Wolf Hero quickly brought his shield over his head as one of the monster's claws descended on him, the nails screeched as they traveled across the metal. Link's electric blue eyes widen in terror. In the gaps of the hellish nightmares he watched as Midna fell.

Midna clutched her side as she brought her spear up to weakly block Remus's black Zweihänder. His face remained emotionless as he watched the Twilight Princess's life source fall between her black and grey fingers. Her glare was determined even if she was at a major disadvantage. Midna's breath came out in strained pants as she tried to stand and continue to fight.

"Good bye princess." Midna watched numbly as blood spattered across her finger tips. Remus's form was different. His blood stained clothes turned to a forest green, he was wearing the strangest of hats, his olive eyes turned electric blue, and dark skin was now sun kissed. The smile she remembered and longed for when she shattered the mirror was now on soft lips.

"Midna." Link gasped as he sank to his knees, revealing Remus's curious and shocked face. Midna quickly wrapped her long arms around the Wolf Hero, ignoring the pain that shot up her side. Her red eyes went wide as her hands felt the long, thin, deep cut on Link's back. The newly crowned king's face fell back into its emotionless mask as he brought up his Zweihänder.

"Fitting you two should die in each other's arms-" His sentence died on his lips and his weapon fell to the cobblestone with a useless clang. Amethyst's scream of agony filled the square, the twisted monsters fading into the earth as their queen rushed to Remus's side, forgetting all about the heroes. Midna clung to Link as she watched Amethyst embrace Remus, blood falling from her closed eyes.

The tip of an arrow, glowing purple, protruded from his rib cage. His body gave up on itself causing all his weight to fall on the young queen. His dark finger tips traced her cheek, and in a final show of his love for her he pressed his darker lips to her pale ones. The Queen of the Damned let out a wail that would cause even the beast of Hyrule to cry. As shadowy wisps consumed the royal pair to pull them from the battle and the queen clung to her fallen lover with blood tears cascading down her young face she saw Ilia, a regular bow tightly held with her knuckles turning white and Navi flying around her.


	15. Love and Lost

Amethyst screeched as stared at Remus's lifeless body. Some part of her vainly hoped that it was all a nightmare, that the arrow never pierced her beloved's chest. Blood tears streamed down her porcelain skin as she buried her face into his never moving chest. Slowly, the queen lifted her face and stood, bending down only to grab Remus's Zweihänder.

"Bring me Alexia's body...now!" She screamed to the twisted shadows. Their panicked shrieks filled the dark cave as the scrambled to do as their queen said. Impassively, Amethyst watched as the mutilated insect corpse that was once Alexia was dropped haphazardly before her. The Zweihänder in the queen's hands glowed eerily black as she approached the body, Link's dried blood becoming aqueous once again in the dark magic.

Forcefully, Remus's sword was driven into Alexia's chest cavity. The corpse arched towards Amethyst, the blood and magic on the blade seeping into it. The twisted shadow monsters let out whimpers as more dark magic flared from their queen and into the trashing corpse. Their screams increased when the Zweihänder was pulled from the body, a dark light encasing it.

The dark husk pealed apart on itself like the pealing of sun burnt skin. In place of Alexia's gnarled corpse knelt a naked young man. His ivory skin was pulled over lean muscles and his bleach hair fell into vermilion eyes. The monsters screamed in terror as they fled the cave at the appearance of the man, a man who looked just like the Wolf Hero.

Amethyst knelt down next to the dark copy, softly touching his face as black wisps caressed his naked body, forming a black copy of the hero's green tunic on him. The queen took Dark Link's hand and placed Remus's Zweihänder into it. "Take this blade and pierce Ilia's heart with it. She took your king, she must repay with her own life." Vacantly, he stared at Amethyst before finding his voice.

"For my father, I'll kill Ilia...mother."

* * *

Link hissed as he readjusted himself on the bed Telma had prepared for him. The bar tender was able to convince Ilia to go home, even escort her there. The Wolf Hero also didn't want Ilia to be so close to the battle, she was his best friend growing up and he didn't want her hurt. When he found out she had followed them and killed Remus he almost lost it, but luckily his wounds halted him from over reacting.

Ilia was a grown woman now. She could take care of herself. She no longer needed him to protect her from every shadow, but that didn't mean Link wouldn't stop looking out for her. Bonds like theirs didn't so easily break like that.

The old oak door leading into the dimly lit room opened with a loud creak and closed with a soft click. Link's electric blue eyes narrowed, trying to see through the thin bug netting that enclosed his bed. Slender black and white fingers decorated with neon blue designs carefully pealed back the netting, allowing Midna's body to slip in. Softly she straddled Link's waist, mindful of his wounds.

"I need to reward my wolf for saving me." The Twili said as she cupped the blond Hylian's cheek. Link smiled and leaned into the touch.

"You don't have to reward me." Midna gave him a pointed look as she leaned down to soft kiss the Wolf hero's lips. A dark red dusted Link's cheeks as he stared mutely up at the Twilight Princess, watching as her hands freed herself of the hair piece she wore then worked her way down to the thin cloth over her breast.

"I want to Link." She took a deep breath before whispering the words she wanted to say the day she broke the mirror. Link's blue eyes widen as Midna's breath caressed his ear, her words echoing his own feelings.

* * *

Link let out a relaxed sigh as he ran his sun kissed fingers through Midna's flaming hair. The Twili's response was to move closer to her naked lover. He smiled, but the after glow of sex was interrupted as the bedroom door was slammed open violently and the netting was ripped to the side. Link reacted quickly as Midna jumped awake. The Wolf Hero pulled the blanket over the naked princess then looked up at Telma.

She seemed undisturbed to catch the two naked but sweat and worry covered her face as her breath left her in pants. "Ilia's dead!" Midna's red eyes widened as she turned to look up at Link. A vacant look glazed his eyes. Uncaring if Telma say his nude flesh the Wolf Hero got out of the bed, his wounds stinging slightly as the movement. Midna stood, holding the blanket to her chest as Telma left.

"Link..." The Hylian paused and looked back to his lover, tears falling from his electric blue eyes. Without saying anything Midna stood and wrapped her long arms around Link as he cried freely into her bosom.

"Ilia was my best friend, and now..."

"Shh." Midna crooned as she petted Link's blond locks. Her red eyes hardened at the thought of what Amethyst did. It was time to end this war.

* * *

Midna sighed as she felt Link's lips leave her forehead. She watched as he and Epona galloped into the distance in a short amount of time. This war was going to tear Hyrule part if they did rid it of Amethyst soon. Her red gaze flickered to the path leading back to the bar. There was no point in heading back there.

Zelda had gone to check on and calm her people. Telma was mourning the lost of Ilia. And Navi was missing. Midna's eyes narrowed at the last thought. Where could that fairy have gone? Especially in the time were she was needed. The Twili turned and walked towards the Royal Stables, she needed to do something anything. At the very least she could find out where their little fairy had gone off to.

* * *

Link pulled on Epona's reins as he approached the Great Bridge of Hylia. Sitting in the shade off to the side was Hunter. The Poe master's single bright red eye looked up at the Wolf Hero as he slid off the riding tack and joined him. "Kukuku. It's been a while, Wolf." The odd enigma patted the cool grass beside him for Link to sit.

"Where's Ilia murder?" Link asked as he sat beside Hunter. There was a pause as the fully cloaked man fiddled with his walking stick.

"You should look at yourself. Deep inside you there's a tug of darkness. If you follow that pull you'll met Ilia's murder." The Hylian was surprised at the seriousness of Hunter's tone as he spoke. Link stood already trying to find the tug the enigma spoke of, but before he left the coolness of the shade the Poe Master grabbed his tunic sleeve. "Wait. Once you find this murder you must be prepared for anything. Since you can detect him that must mean he is you...only darker. You must face this battle alone."

Link's electric blue eyes widened as he turned to face Hunter, only to have an empty space great him. Unnerved, the Wolf Hero approached Epona, pulling the travel pack off her and the Zora tunic. The tug inside him was strong now that he focused on it, and it was pulling him down into the Water Temple.


	16. Confront

Midna stared impassively at the Great Fairy before her. The Twili couldn't believe it when a hooded man with a single glowing red eye told her Navi was hiding in the Lost Village. But here she stood in the deserted town with cats weaving their way between her legs facing Navi in her true form. The princess's eyes narrowed venomously as she spoke.

"Why'd you run? After Amethyst left you disappeared, and now Ilia is dead." An exhausted sigh escaped Navi as she held tightly to the bottle filled with her tears. She looked aside in shamed, her petite frame shaking.

"Ilia...I weep for her but her death was necessary in this war," Rage boiled within Midna as her Twili spear flashed into her hands, the cats nearby scattering in fear. "The arrow that killed Remus was bathed in the last of the Great Fairy Tears...and a Great Fairy can only cry under certain circumstances..."

"And for those Ilia needed to die!" Midna was upon Navi in a heartbeat, the smaller female pinned under the Twili's lithe form with the spear trained on the pale blue throat.

"Her death wasn't in vain! Those last tears could only kill either Remus or Amethyst, but not both! In her death she may have just saved the world!" Navi pleaded. Midna's furious gaze remained locked with the fairy's calm orbs, lowering her spear slightly. "Ilia was able to kill Remus, using the last Great Fairy Tears in the world, and her fate was seal the moment the damned queen saw who took her lover's life-"

"She shouldn't have been able to. Only the Master Blade bathed in-"

"Her heart," Navi cut in. "Her heart was pure enough that the arrow acted as a blade of evils bane. But her death...the sorrow that came with her lost enabled me to produce more tears...enough to kill Amethyst. Ilia's death was not in vain." Midna was about to snap at the fairy when the body under hers faded into golden shards of light. The Twilight princess stood, her spear shattering into twilight shards as it saw it was no longer needed, and turned to face the entrance, glaring at the transparent form of Navi.

"I-" The Twili's sentence was short lived as the fairy pushed the bottle of her tears into Midna's hands.

"Please forgive me." With that the Great Fairy finally faded into nothingness, hiding from the world, leaving the Twilight Princess alone.

* * *

The cold air whipped around Link's body as he leaped from the Great Bridge. Pain shot through him as his cold body met the icy lake waters. The Zora tunic clung to his skin as he forced down his cry of agony that would have escaped as bubbles through his breathing mask. The Wolf Hero forced his body to sink deeper into the water, slowly warming up as he got used to the chill.

The Temple greeted Link, but he didn't pause to admire the Zora architecture. His poorly healed wounds stung. He was grateful no Zoras had been outside the entrance and inside the lake monsters and the Chu-chus where no where to be seen. Link's breaths came out strained as he uncorked one of his bottles, quickly chugging down the Red Chu Jelly.

He let out a sigh, feeling his body warm up and his wounds stop stinging. Link rolled his shoulders, gripped the Master Sword, and pushed through into the Lakebed Temple. The dark feeling inside him was pulling him towards the chamber he fought the Twilit Aquatic, Morpheel, in the heart of the Temple. His body trembled as it recalled the long, under water fight, but the Wolf Hero forced himself to forget that, it wasn't Morpheel he was facing but himself, only darker, like Hunter said.

It was just like when Link met Amethyst for the first time. There were no monsters anywhere in the Lakebed Temple as far as he could see. He took in a deep breath as he stared at the hole that would lead him deep into the temple. Even though he knew he would land safely in the water that didn't drain with Morpheel's death a terrified scream still escaped Link's lips.

The lukewarm water played around Link's ankles. Near the outer rim of the large chamber sat a dark figure, even from this distance it was easy to see it was completely relaxed. With each step the figure became clear and clear, until Link could see his vermillion eyes watching him with a coy smile on his face. It was like looking in a mirror that reflected Link in the darkest of ways.

Link stopped as his feet touched the sand, standing only a yard away from Dark Link with the Master Sword held tight in his grasp. The white haired man chuckled as he stood, holding onto Remus's Zweihänder. "It's about time you got here. I almost fell asleep." The dark man said cockily, giving his blade a twirl to familiarize himself with its weight, just like Link had done so many times.

That's when it hit the Wolf Hero. This dark copy of himself was Ilia's murderer. The last thing she saw before she died was Dark Link's face. A face that looked just like his.


	17. The Battle of the Links

The clang of blades echoed out in the once chamber of the powerful Twilit Aquatic, Morpheel. Dark Link smiled coyly as he ducked under his Zweihänder and slammed his fist into his original's stomach. Link gasped as he took a step back to reclaim his balance, his grip on the Master Sword loosening enough for the Zweihänder's tip to cut his cheek. The Wolf Hero leaped back, his breath leaving him in ragged pants.

"Are you really my original? You're pretty pathetic." The vermillion eyed prince said as he charged at Link. Electric blue eyes widened as the blade clashed against his own raised sword. "You want to know something else? Ilia thought I was you." Dark Link chuckled only to summersault away as a clawshot cut through the air where his head once was.

"Did I hit a nerve?" The copy asked seeing the feral look in Link's eyes, now seeing the resemblance of a wolf. He easily dodged the second clawshot that was aimed at him, only to have three arrows pierce him. Dark Link raised his hand to the arrow in his shoulder then down to his stomach and lastly down to the one just above his knee.

"See you've underestimated me." Link said, seeing his dark copy stumble from the arrows. Quickly, the Wolf Hero raised the Master Sword to deflect the Zweihänder. Crazed vermillion met wide electric blue.

"You'll die here!" Dark Link yelled as he pushed down on their joined blades, forcing his original to his knees. He cried out as Link's leg shot out and took his legs out from under him and his back hit the shallow waters. In a heartbeat the two were back on their feet, blades locked in a shower of sparks.

Link jumped to the side as the Master Sword was force to his neck, leaving a faint bleeding line across his throat. He didn't have anytime to recover as Dark Link was upon him again, the Zweihänder slashing wildly at the defense the Wolf Hero had barely put up in time.

"Die already!" The replica screamed madly as his blade bit into Link's side deeply. Dark Link's eyes widened as the vast chamber was filled with the sound tearing cloth and the hero before him transformed in the wolf he was.

The Zweihänder dug into the wolf's shoulder as Link's head went past the blade and his teeth went around Dark Link's throat. With all the strength he had the Prince of the Damned threw Link off him, stumbling back as his hand went to his bleeding throat.

The once clear water at their feet was dark with their blood and the chamber was filled with their heavy breathing. A low growl rumbled in Link's chest as he circled his copy, the chain around his ankle digging into the sand.

With a beastly howl Link lunged, aiming high on Dark Link's throat. The replica brought his Zweihänder up to block the attack, his vermillion eyes widening as the wolf before him suddenly was encased in a shower of Twilight shards. Before he could move the blade to block the new attack the Master Sword was embedded into his chest cavity.

He coughed, blood splattering on Link's face as he shoved the blade deeper. Lifelessly, Dark Link slid backwards off the blade and into the deepest water in the chamber. Link stood motionless as he watched his copy float, his dark blood turning the water black. He fell to his knee as the pain of his wounds over whelmed him.

The Wolf Hero took a few moments to reclaim his breath before forcing himself to stand, sheathing the bloodied Master Sword. His electric blue eyes looked over the chamber, quickly landing on the Twili portal Midna made so long ago.

Links slowly limped to the portal, elated that it was still here and open, now that his enemy was gone. As he stood in the portal he watched his dark replica float with a glaze of sadness in his eyes for a reason even he didn't comprehend. He let his body go lax as the portal consumed him, transporting him to Lanayru Spring.

Silence filled the chamber. Nothing was heard other than the soft, almost nonexistent, slapping of water against the floating body as it beached itself half way in the deep water and the other half in the shallow water. The body moved lightly as dark chuckles filled the chamber before madding laughter echoed off the walls.

Dark Link's vermillion eyes opened, shining brightly with a hint of insanity in them. He stood, holding the Zweihänder in a death grip. A twisted smile formed on his lips as blood still steeped through his black tunic. He forcefully ripped the three arrows out of his body and threw them into the black water.

A confused noise escaped his closed lips as a rusted golden ring appeared vertically in front of him. Dark Link smiled as he saw the back of a Carrier in the ring, fire below the beast as it flew through Hell. He chuckled then looked up at the ceiling of the large chamber.

"Guess I'm going home. Eh mother?" His vermillion eyes softened. "Be safe." Dark Link whispered before leaping through the portal.

* * *

Link smiled as he laid on the moss and grass of Lanayru Spring as fairies danced on and over his skin, kissing his wounds. He could feel all his wounds stitch together and fade into nothingness. The Wolf Hero lifted his hand to his field of vision and stared at it.

He transformed without Midna's help. What did it mean? How did he do it? Link clenched his hand and wiggled each finger.

Could he do it again?

The Wolf Hero blinked as soft foot falls echoed in the cave. He tilted his head back and watched as Midna knelt down next to his head, placing a bottle of Great Fairy Tears next to her. She smiled and carded her fingers through his blond locks, his strange hat folded and acting as his pillow.

"Navi's gone." Midna whispered to Link as she stared into his electric blue eyes. A deep breath left him through his nose as he reached up and cupped the Twilight Princess's cheek.

"So is Ilia's murderer." There was a moment of silence before Midna spoke.

"Link I-"

"There you two are!" Both their heads looked to the entrance of the cave to see Hunter leaning heavily on his walking stick. An irritated look crossed Midna's face while Link sat up and faced the Poe master. The enigma was panting and that's when the Wolf Hero noticed the large crimson stain on his robes. Link stood and caught the one eyed man as he collapsed.

"Hunt-"

"Thanks wolf, but I didn't suffer this wound just for you to fret over me so shut up and listen." The cave entered an eerie silence as even the fairies stopped their moving. Hunter took in a deep breath before looking Link in the eye with his own single, bright red eye. "Amethyst has challenged you. She's waiting for you in the Eastern Hyrule Field. Better not keep her waiting; she's opening a large gate to Hell. If you don't stop her then not only Hyrule, but the world, will be drowned in darkness."

"What about you?" Link asked, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up and cold sweat form on his back. Hunter chuckled and patted the Wolf Hero harshly on the cheek.

"I'll be fine, but I won't be if you don't hurry. I like chaos, not the destruction of the world." The enigma weakly lifted his walking stick and hit Link upside his head. "Now go." Link looked over at Midna, who nodded. Gently, the blond placed Hunter against the cave wall before rushing out, haphazardly putting his hat on, Midna trailing right after him.


	18. Climax

Link pulled on Epona's reins as he and Midna approached the Eastern Hyrule Field. Darkness swirled and expanded across the sky endlessly and blocked out the setting sun. In a trot Epona carried her riders to the point of the vertex leading up to the sky.

A Carrier roared and rose to its full body height on its last pair of legs as the Wolf Hero and Twilight Princess approached. Amethyst looked away from the sky, a colossal rusted golden right now in the sky where the vertex met the heavens, but now was gone leaving only the darkness to remain. The Queen of the Damned walked to meet them, an army of twisted shadows watching her from behind the white stone wall. Her Morning Star dragged behind her, the scream of metal on stone filling the still air.

Midna and Link slid off the riding tack. Epona reared and kicked at the air with her front legs before landing with an angered snort. Link drew the Master Sword, now glowing a strong purple with the Great Fairy Tears. Amethyst's purple eyes flickered from Midna to Link.

"You both are very insurable beings, more so than that fool Kurokon. Now, I'll kill you myself." The twelve year old said, her voice cold, even and full of the promise of death. The Carrier roared out again as blue lighting struck next to its queen. The dark purple skies let out a shrieking sound as the portal above them started to fill with images of Hell and the skies poured with black blood.

Before Link could move a scream pierced the air. He whipped around, electric blue eyes widening as he watch Midna's skin burn under the blood rain and Epona rear and trash violently as her fur was burned with the acid blood. Amethyst chuckled darkly as she spun in the blood, a black aura surrounding her.

Link knelt next to his love, taking her face into his hands, the Master Sword lying next to them. He watched in horror as her face clenched in pain as she tried to fight it off. The Wolf Hero knew she wanted to fight along side him, but her desire to help him and fight was not worth her life.

"Midna! You need to go back to the Twilight Realm." Her red eyes opened and locked with his electric blue, a thousand excuses on her lips. "Don't argue with me. This rain will kill you. It's not worth it. Please," At this point Link was crying at seeing her flesh being burned off and parts of her muscles showing. Even her beautiful hair was being burned. "Do this for me."

Midna softly shook her head, ghosting her lips over his. "I love you Link, don't die, or I'll find you and drag you back to the living realm, Keeper be damned." A soft smile formed on Link's lips as he felt his lover fade into a shower of Twilight shards then disappear completely.

Epona neighed in agony, fighting herself on staying with Link and fleeing from the hurt. Her dark eyes locked with her master's as he stood, the blade of evil's bane held tightly in his hand. The slight nod from Link and Epona was galloping away from the acid blood, a small dust trial following her. The Wolf Hero turned, his now shockingly cold eyes staring at Amethyst's twirling form.

The Queen of the Damned froze and turned to face him, her Morning Star dropping at her side. She smiled as the Carrier roared and fell to its six feet, walking towards Link. The young ashen blond raised a slim, pale hand, freezing the Carrier in its place.

"He's mine." She said as her pink tongue darted out to collect a few drops of acid blood. "You're Master Blade is very bothersome, protecting you from my rain. It doesn't matter in the end, you'll die and then the world will follow."

Then they clashed.

Sparks showered from where the Morning Star and the Master Sword met. Amethyst hissed as some of the Great Fairy Tears that didn't get absorbed into the blade flew into her face, leaving burning holes in her cheeks. She built up her dark magic in her hand only to have Link leap back.

A tense silence then their weapons clashed.

No longer did they try to use anything other than the Morning Star and the Master Sword, knowing the other would leap away and only get close enough once the weapon or magic was away. Getting close meant they could deliver a blow to their opponent, but also put them in the line of danger.

The Wolf Hero and Queen of the Damned twisted and turned. They danced around each other as they fought. A hiss or gasp when steel met flesh, a grunt when steel met steel. Their dance continued, neither willing to accept anything less than being the victor.

Link's foot slipped on the slick stone, stumbling and leaving him wide open for Amethyst's Morning Star. He gasped and his electric blue eyes went wide as white hot pain shot up his spine. All the cuts and dark bruises on him could not compare to this pain. No wound he ever received physically could compare to this.

He was truly going to die.

Link smiled as images filled his head. Collin and the children growing up. Ilia's smiling face. Sleeping on the grass surrounded by goats. Riding on Epona. All the places he had been. All the people he met that filled his life with joy and adventure. Zelda's wise words. Hunter's carefree attitude. The cool water of Lake Hylia. The blazing desert sun. The cold snow. The gentle forest. The heat of the volcano.

Midna.

"I'm sorry Midna. I'm going to see the Keeper." He choked out as Amethyst's pushed her Morning Star deeper into his stomach and chest. Link looked right into the queen's eyes as death started to glaze his. Her ashen blond eyebrows furrowed at his happy smile.

Then she screamed.

Amethyst jerked away, the Master Sword hanging from her chest. Link's electric blue eyes closed as his body fell lifelessly and gracefully to the stone. Above him the dark skies dissipated and clear, bright blue skies greeted him, the sun's warm rays destroying the portal. The acid blood rain gave way to a gentle rain as the Carrier fled the battle field and Amethyst faded away in nothingness.

Link laid there completely still. A soft smile was on his lips. The Wolf Hero was lifeless, even as a shadow was cast over him and the rain continued to kiss his cold flesh.


	19. Together

A soft chiming bell echoed in the empty room causing Zelda to look up. Her sapphire eyes widened as they took in the scene before her. Shelik was holding a limp form in his arms, a white sheet tossed over the body and a wood sprite was waddling after him. The red eyed man knelt at her throne, laying the cloth covered body at her feet.

"He's gone to face the Keeper." Shelik said as he stood. Zelda jumped to her feet, rushing forward and jerking the cloth of the body. Her body froze as she took in Link's dead form.

"No…" She breathed out as she knelt next to him, her trembling hands grabbing his stained tunic. Zelda felt his cold body remain unmoving her fingers. His chest didn't rise and his heart didn't beat. "He can't die! He's the hero!" She screamed as she buried her face into his chest.

Shelik looked down at Makar, whose arms were held close to his body. He bent down and placed a hand on the wood sprite. "Makar, what do you have?" Makar held out his arms, releasing a golden fairy. The two watched as the fairy landed on Link's forehead.

"Fairies can heal. She looked different than other fairies so I thought she could bring the swordsman back…" There was a silence as the two watched their princess weep on Link's unmoving chest and the fairy sat calmly on his forehead.

A soft, airy sound filled the room. Shelik looked up from Makar as he stood. He paused then pulled out his lyre, strumming the strings to the beat of the ocarina that filled the room. Zelda raised her head from Link's chest, his blood on her cheek as she listened to Shelik play. Makar joined in with his cello and soon the room was filled with music.

Zelda gasped as a glowing figure manifested before her. The woman was bathed in light. A long white flowing dress hugged her body. Golden hair fell in ringlets to her chest. Her electric blue eyes stared at the lifeless Link and she played the ocarina.

It was the Song of Time.

The woman knelt on the other side of Link as she continued to play. As song ended the woman removed the wind instrument from her lips and placed a soft kiss to Link's forehead, where the fairy had been before. Zelda briefly looked around for the fairy for just a moment, noting it was gone.

"My son." The woman whispered as she carded her fingers through his hair and placed her other hand against his cheek lovingly. Zelda, Shelik, and Makar looked away from the two as a blinding light engulfed them. And when it died down both the woman and Link's body were gone.

* * *

Midna stared out her room's high arch, glassless window. One of her hands was holding tightly to the fabric covering her heart. It ached, as if it knew something she didn't. She softly closed her eyes wishing to understand why it hurt so suddenly. The Twili stood, deciding that she should visit the combat chambers for training. As soon as she did her door burst open and a panting Twili servant girl stood there.

"Princess! There's a- He's a- Come!" The girl didn't wait for an answer as she rushed towards her ruler and grabbed her hand. Midna found herself being dragged and tugged at a pace she barely could keep up with. The Twili girl burst through a pair of double doors leading into the Royal Hospital.

Midna's red eyes widened as they took in the scene. She pushed past the girl and rushed to the only occupied bed, which was surrounded by Twili doctors. Her hand trembled as she touched a familiar face, her other hand traced over not so familiar gold markings all over his skin.

"Link?" Midna's voice shook as she continued to map out the Twili-like marking on him. Her eyes started to water as the pink lips parted.

"Midna?" He gasped out only to find his lover embrace him tightly. She shivered at the iciness of his skin as she held him. "I saw the Keeper…I was dead." Link's voice was cracked and dry and raspy, just like the first time he spoke.

"No, don't say things like that. You're alive that's all that matters. Just shut up!" Midna snapped as she clung tighter to Link. The blond Hylian lifted his hand to place on her back, only to freeze as he noticed the dark gold markings on his hand that continued to travel down his arm and into the white tunic he was dress in.

"Midna." She looked up at her name, releasing Link at seeing his questioning gaze at his hand. The Wolf Hero sat up, opening his tunic and shrugging the top of it off. He threw off the thin blanket on him.

All over his skin in dark gold was Twili markings. The wound of Morning Star that struck and killed him was covered in the dark gold and the starting point of the markings that ran down his body and up his neck and face. Link's shaking fingers touched the wound then traveled down the golden markings. Slowly he looked up at Midna, whose eyes were following his fingers. She met his gaze and there was silence.

The Twili servant girl blushed and looked away as her princess and the Wolf Hero's lips embraced the others.


	20. Paradise

Zelda smiled softly as the wind played with her brown locks. She sat at the base of a large stone statue, running her hand over the beast's paw. The stone wolf's head was raised to the heavens in a powerful howl and engraved in the metal plaque was Hylian for 'Link, Wolf Hero and Savior'. The queen traced over the Triforce on the statue's paw, paying extra attention to the raised portion of it.

She looked up at the sound of feet on stone. Her sapphire eyes lit up at seeing a familiar head of light brown hair running at her. The man stumbled as he approached her, holding tightly to an art pad. He smiled at his wife before opening it to a certain page and showing her a drawing of a wild mare, her coat of red seemingly on fire in the sun, her snow white mane and tail willowing behind her as she galloped.

* * *

Navi ran her fingers over a pool of clear water, watching closely as the images in the pool changed. The Great Fairy looked away and watched as young light mages ran past her, giggling. A soft smile formed on her blue-white lips, remembering the day when she saw Link's mother playing in the temple's halls as a child.

* * *

Shelik's red eyes were closed as he played his lyre and the sounds of a cello mixed in. Makar watched as the once blistering day outside the remains of the Deku tree twisted into a rain storm under the beat of the song.

Such was the power of the Song of Storms.

The dry season was now gone. Now it was time for the season of growth. The two continued to play, even well into the night as they lost themselves in the music.

* * *

Hunter let out a series of 'kukuku's as his carriage was pulled by two ghostly horses. He smiled eerily under his hood, his single red eye shining brightly in the darkness of the carriage. His bed bounced as they went over a large bump in the road.

It was time to relocate. Maybe he would find some dashing hero, or heroine, to guide. He would enjoy another adventure after all this time of peace. After all, he loved chaos; just not the destruction of the world because then there would be no chaos, just nothingness.

And that was no fun.

* * *

Dark Link sighed in boredom as he let his feet dangle off his throne of bones. The dark blood surrounding him lapped at the bleached bone hungrily. He let his ivory colored fingers dip into the blood, allowing it to play with his skin lazily.

His vermillion eyes looked over as his skinned throne doors opened, smiling at the person who stood there. Her deep violet eyes watched him emotionlessly through a curtain of dark hair as he beckoned her in.

"So you're the girl they burned for being a witch? Welcome to Hell, I'm the Prince of the Damned."

* * *

Midna smiled as she held her six month old son close to her. His blond hair stood out sharply with his Twili skin. Electric blue eyes watched as two figures ran around the Twili garden from the bench his mother was perched on. He cooed happily and blew bubbles at Midna, who chuckled.

Link's laughter grew in volume as he leaped over a hedge, earning a whine from his pursuer. The young six year old girl quickly took a different path, her wavy red to blond hair whipping out behind her as she sprinted after her dad. She grinned as her red irises and yellow scleras locked onto her father's fleeing form. Her tanned hand shot out to grab the back of his white tunic, only for him to leap over another flower bed.

"Mom! Dad's cheating!" The princess yelled over to her mother and brother. Midna chuckled at all the members in her family. Her daughter for claiming Link was cheating, Link for the innocent look he was giving her, and her son, Aza, who giggled at his sister's predicament.

"Ghaniyah, if your dad can leap over flower beds you can too." She laughed at Link's betrayed face before running as his daughter leap over the flower bed and was now after him again. Midna looked down at Aza who was still blowing bubbles as he flexed his fingers in the air at her. She smiled, this was paradise.


End file.
